The Academy
by fanficaddict
Summary: When Lost and Grey's Anatomy clashes at school. The cast of both shows struggle through school. Trying to make it out in one piece and figure this out along the way. Read to find out the whole story. Last and final chapter.
1. The Beginning

**The Academy**

Chapter 1

As she walked up the brightly lit path of her new school, Redding Academy, holding her father's hand, she shivered in fear and nervousness because she transferring to a new school in the middle of the school year.

It was Meredith's first day. She was just starting elementary school and she knew no one in the new city her mother had made her move to, due to a job offer to her mom accepted.

"Meredith, sweetheart, there's no need to be afraid of being at a new school. Don't worry you'll make a lot of friends." her father, Thatcher, told her reassuringly.

Meredith nodded mutely not knowing what to say.

As Thatcher led her into the new school, Meredith stared around her new surroundings. The hallway was brightly lit too, and the art work and projects of each class decorated the walls of the hallway, making it look more cheerful and welcoming. After that moment Meredith felt a little more confident and less fearful of the new school.

"Hi! I'm Carl Siegel. You may call me Carl or Mr. Siegel, whichever you choose. I'm the principal. Welcome to Redding Academy, Meredith."

"Meredith, sweetheart, you remember Carl, right? He's one of daddy's friends. He came to visit us once remember?" Thatcher reminded his young daughter.

Mr. Siegel, or Carl, went on to explain to his friend and Meredith's dad, Thatcher, about the academic subjects and school actives and events.

"Meredith, you will be in Ms. Cheung's kindergarten class." Mr. Siegel informed her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Class, this is Meredith Grey. She just transferred here from Seattle, Washington. Please make her feel welcome." Ms. Cheung announced to her class, then turning to Meredith she said, "Meredith, there is an empty seat next to Jack Shepard, please sit next to him."

"Jack please raise your hand."

Meredith walked around the desks to the boy who had hand in the air.

"Hi! I'm Jack Shepard and she's Kate Austin," pointing to the girl with the curly brown hair and freckles, "and he is Charlie Pace. Welcome to San Francisco."

"Hi. I'm Meredith Grey." Meredith said shyly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meredith became friends with Jack, Kate, and Charlie really fast. She was happy that she had made some friends.

Jack and Kate started introducing her to all their friends.

Jack started with his brother Derek.

"Meredith, this is my annoying older brother Derek." Jack introduced her to him during lunch. "He's in one grade ahead of us."

Derek looked at Meredith, staring at her with his deep hazel eyes, brushing a curly lock of hair out of his face.

Meredith glanced back at him shyly, before moving on to the next person that Jack and Kate introduced to her.

Kate introduced her to her best friend, "Meredith, this is Tom. He's been my best friend since we were in diapers."

By the end of the lunch period she met and made friends with Sayid who was quiet and kept to himself, Preston who was in the same grade as Derek, Shannon who talked a lot and liked to be in the center of attention, Sawyer who had a southern accent and had a look in his eyes that he was haunted by something, Hurley who had a big frame and was very friendly, Izzie who was brave and forward, Boone who was Shannon's half-brother and seemed to always look out for her, Sun who was a Korean exchange student, Christina who was sharp tongued and bold, Claire who was cheerful and outgoing, Locke who seemed determined to prove people wrong, George who was shy and timid, and Alex who both seemed arrogant and cocky.

The rest of the day went on smoothly.

Meredith went home with her dad happy and content that she made new friends and was accepted in her new school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_My first story._

_Please review and tell me what you think of my story._

_But please don't be too harsh as I said it's my first story._

_Thanks,_

_Fanficaddict._


	2. Different Friends

Summary for Chapter 1: Meredith has just started a new school and has made new friends.

**(A/N :)**_ Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy to know that at least two people read my story. Thanks for the nice comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Jack, Meredith, Derek, and Kate grew closer as the years past. All four of them became inseparable. They became best friends and never did anything without each other.

They were also part of a larger group of close friends but they remained best friends all through grade school.

Although Derek was in a different grade they all ended up with the same teachers. Which ever teacher Derek had his trio of other friends had the year after him.

They were so close friends that even Jack and Derek forgot their sibling rivalry and called a truce.

Every thing was fine until Derek went to junior high. That was when there friendship went spiraling down.

Derek and Preston started hang out more and the friends started to drift apart.

Derek left their group to go join the more popular group, not wanting to be seen, as he would call it, with "a group of little kids".

The truce between the brothers was shattered and Jack and Derek began fight again.

The trio Jack, Kate, and Meredith still stayed best friends through junior high but Derek was never mentioned again except for a few rare moments when Jack complained about him, or even rarer moments when they would remember the simpler and happier times when they were all friends.

When the trio reached high school they drifted apart because they didn't have much in common anymore. They were not in the same class and didn't have any of the same teachers so they could not talk about the same class work and could not complain about their teachers because they would not know what the others would be talking about.

They found their own best friends, although remain friends they never talked much.

Kate found Tom, a neighbor she never noticed and they became best friends right away. They eventually became high school sweet hearts.

Although Jack used to have a crush on Kate, he got over her and moved on. He drifted to the jock/ brainy group but never made any really best friends. He did meet Sarah though and they noticed their immediate attraction.

And last but not least, Meredith became best friends with Izzie, George, and Christina.

Meredith never forgot about Jack and Kate, but the person she really missed was Derek. He was still hanging out with the popular group, a jock, the class president, and the top of his class.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hey what did you get for Adams' class?" Christina asked Meredith, Izzie, and George.

"I got an A." Meredith replied looking proud.

Christina sighed, "Again?"

"What is wrong with getting an A?"

"There's nothing with getting an A, smarty pants."

"Whatever." Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"I got a B+." Izzie sighed.

"I got a C." George had said glumly, "Man my mom is going to kill me."

All three of the girls gaped at him.

"You got a C in Adams' class? Willie Adams' class?" Izzie asked when she snapped out of her daze. "The easiest teacher alive's class? Man, did you like not do any assignments of failed all the tests? Or did you daydream all day in class about -"

"No I did not daydream in class." George replied sharply interrupting Izzie, shooting her daggers in his glare.

"Daydreaming about who?" Christina asked in a sing-song voice. "Does Georgie have a crush on some one?"

"No I don't!"

"Who is she?" Christina kept pressing knowing she was on to something.

"Leave him alone Christina." Meredith replied in a tired voice.

"Fine I was just asking."

"So Christina what did you get?" George asked evilly knowing the answer.

"Um… did you hear that? Alex just called me. I have to go." Christina rushed off, avoiding the answer.

"What's up with her?" Izzie wanted to know.

"Oh nothing, it's just she got a D+ in Adams' class" George said nonchalantly look totally innocent.

Meredith gasped, "How do you know?"

"Oh I just caught a glimpse of Adams' grade book and saw Christina's grade." George said as if it was nothing.

Meredith and Izzie were now laughing clutching their stomachs.

George stared at them bewildered. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Meredith said in between giggles. "We better go." Izzie said when the bell rang and they still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Let's go to class. We have gym next with Gabe's. That class is always fun, we don't want to be late. We're doing baseball this week." Meredith said as headed to class.

---------------------------------------------------

_Hi!_

_Did you guys like that chapter?_

_In this story I added people that I know for reality. Those people are the teachers. The students are people from Lost and Grey's Anatomy. I know I should've written this in the first chapter but I forgot so I'm writing it now._

_If you have any suggestions about what should be in the next chapter just look for my email address and email me or review me._

_Well I have to go work on the next chapters of my stories and read other people's fanfic. I also have homework to do._

_Later_

_Yours truly,_

_Fanficaddict_


	3. The Barbershop Quartet

A/N: I just want to dedicate this chapter of my story to my old school Redding Elementary School. The school in my story Redding Academy obviously got its name from my elementary school. I also wanted to dedicate this chapter to all my teachers of my elementary school that helped create me, therefore assisted in creating this story indirectly. I dedicate this story not only to Redding Elementary School and its teachers, but to a few of my other teachers Willie, Carl, Benjie, and Thatcher (although Thatcher is really the name of Meredith's father in the show). Although they just taught me during the summer, they taught me a lot. And for that I dedicate this chapter to them.

--------------------------------------------------------

Summary for Chapter 1-2: Meredith had been the new kid at a new school, Redding Academy. She immediately made some new friends but gradually became best friends with Jack, Kate, and Derek. They drifted apart during the time of junior high school through high school. Now during the second semester of the 10th grade, Meredith has made three new best friends, George, Izzie, and Christina.

Chapter 3

As Meredith attended Redding Academy, Thatcher, her father, became friends with all the staff members and was already friends with a few of the teachers on the staff.

Redding Academy, which was a kindergarten through 12th grade school, had many PTA meetings and school activities and events. Thatcher participated every single meeting and event and activity. He attended the meetings and the events because Meredith's mother, Ellis Grey, was too busy with her job as a doctor to attend.

There was one event that Thatcher, with the help of Willie, Carl, and Benjie, a couple of teachers, created. It was the May Festival. It was a fund raiser that took place every first Friday of May; it took up the whole day. On that day they wouldn't be any school (so the students were happy to help with the event). During the May Festival there would be games, prizes, and food. The students and adults would buy tickets and that would be their money if they wanted to buy food or play the games. It was the highlight of Redding Academy. **(A/N: The May Festival was an event that happened at my old elementary school. During each of them I had so much fun!)**

The first May Festival to ever that place was when Meredith was in the 5th grade.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith walked around the yard where the May Festival was being held. She could believe it, her dad and his friends really went all out for the 5th annual May Festival.

It was more elaborate then the first year. This year there were entertainment, clowns, and face painting too. There was even a movie screening.

"Hey you guys! What's up?" Meredith asked her friends as she approached them.

"Nothing much. Except this festival. Man have you seen it this grand ever?" George replied with awe in his voice.

"I know they went all out this year it seems." Izzie replied with the same amount of awe in her voice.

"Hey Christina, what's up with you? You've been so quiet. That's very unusual for you, especially for you." Meredith asked her after Christina hadn't said a word since Meredith arrived.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about something. Hey, wait! Shut up!" Christina replied stuttering not really recalling what Meredith had just said.

Izzie, George, and Meredith all tried to stifle their giggles but they were unsuccessful. They kept giggling until they had to stop to breathe.

"Oh shut up." Christina said as she looked away in disgust. "Let's go look around and buy some tickets. Let's see if there's anything interesting or any fun games to play."

Following Christina's advice they walked around looking for the ticket sand to buy some tickets and then went looking for games to play.

They played games from beanbag toss to an enlarged game of tic-tac-toe.

Meredith, Christina, and Izzie won tons of prizes for playing and winning the games. George however did not win any of the games he played and received no prizes for his efforts.

"It's not fair." George pouted. "I didn't win any prizes. I think the games were rigged.

"But we won prizes." Izzie said giggling at George pouting.

"Well, they must rig the games when the guys play." George retorted still pouting.

"Okay, enough. Let's go see what kind of entertainment we have this year." Meredith said starting to feel sorry for George.

As they walked to the stage to see the entertainment, Meredith froze in shock.

She couldn't believe it; her father was up there on the stage singing!

And it wasn't just her father singing it was their principal Carl Siegel! Along with two other teachers, that are her father's best friends Willie and Benjie.

After the shock wore off, Meredith began laughing like the rest of the crowd that were listening to them sing.

Even though they were pretty good, the thing that set off the students and crowd to laugh was first of all the thought of them singing still was hilarious in their minds and their outfits were very funny. The name of their barbershop quartet was really weird/ interesting. They were called the Aim Highians, which was weird because no one had any idea what it meant.

After they finished, they thanked every one and left the stage.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Hey you guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews._

_I decided to add in some humor in this chapter. Hehe :)_

_The May Festival that I wrote for this chapter is different in real life though. Although there are games and prizes, I've changed it a little._

_Well, I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to honor the people and school that I dedicated this chapter to._

_Redding Elementary School is a school in San Francisco. Just to inform you._

_Anyway don't forget to read and review._

_The dedicator,_

_Fanficaddict_


	4. Failing

**IluvCece: Thanks for your review. You're the only one that I've gotten for my last chapter so far. If I told you there would be any romance between Meredith and Derek then there wouldn't be any point to my suspense and cliffhangers now would there? But just to tell you cause you were nice enough to review and ask, yes there will, but later on in the story. ;)**

Chapter 4

"Man, I can't believe we've finally finished the 10th grade!" Meredith said, "It's finally summer. Man, I can't believe it, this year felt like the longest year ever."

"Yep, now it's freedom, summer, and warm sun." George said excitedly.

"Don't forget the 4th of July!" Izzie exclaimed, "Fireworks, hot dogs, hamburgers, corn on the cob, and barbeques. All the works. Not to mention, NO MORE SCHOOL!"

"Speak for yourselves." Christina grumbled, "I have to go to summer school. I don't have any freedom until it's over and then I only have one month to be free. All that homework, school work, and teachers. Arghhhh!"

"You have summer school?" George asked. "Why?"

"Because a few so called easy teachers gave me F's and D's." Christina snapped back.

"You mean you almost failed Willie's Heath Ed class?" George asked shocked.

"Don't forget Gabe's P.E. class that's also another easy one." Izzie added.

"Don't tell me you also failed Adam's math class?" Meredith said her eyes almost beseechingly.

"Meredith, only you would call Adam's math class easy." Izzie, George, and Christina said in unison.

"What? Are you kidding me, Adam is the easiest math teacher in the school." Meredith replied in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's the easiest compared to the other teachers, especially Jenise, but he is still hard." Christina said back defiantly. "You only think he's easy because you have the math thing down."

"Fine, you win. Whatever." Meredith threw her hands up in the air surrendering. "But I say he's still easy."

"Wait, Christina you said D's and F's, who else gave you a D or F?" Izzie said.

"Tony gave me an F in science." Christina sighed.

At the last word, all three turned there heads and their jaws dropped.

They couldn't believe it; Tony gave some on an F?

"Close, your mouths." Christina warned them. "Before I close them permanently."

At least that's what she was trying to say.

Before she could finish saying her statement, Christina fainted into black darkness.

------------------------------------------

_Sorry this chapter is so short._

_I had just wanted to work in the part where she fainted. I'm going to go somewhere with this idea. It's going to add some drama to this dramaless story._

_Guess why she fainted. I'll give you a clue. It has something to do with the show._

_I'm speeding up time a little. This shouldn't have happened to her before she's an adult, but I thought there's no time like the present. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_I am going to leave you with a cliffhanger, but if you watch the show you should know what's wrong with Christina._

_Master of cliffhangers,_

_Fanficaddict_


	5. Doctors

_HI! Sorry I've taken so long to update._

_School is so stressing. And it's only the first few weeks of school!_

_I've already have had a couple of projects, and I just turned one in today. I had to finish it at lunch.  
_

_Procrastinating doesn't help my case either. I'm trying to break the habit but as you can tell I haven't yet or else you wouldn't be reading this note/chapter._

_So many things to do! I'm so glad I didn't decide to join a sport._

_Argh! Have to pick a new school to go to soon too._

_So stressful._

_Okay well I shouldn't load you guys with my school stuff and stressfulness._

_You're reading this story so you can escape the outside world and enjoy yourselves._

_So I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

_**Warning: May be boring or lame**. Too much homework and stress. Sorry._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CHRISTINA!" shouted Meredith rushing over to her.

"OH MY GOD!" Izzie cried out. "George call 911."

George stood there staring at her. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"GEORGE!" George snapped out of his daze.

He pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

The three friends stood there not knowing what to do, staring at Christina while waiting to hear sirens.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As they watched helplessly the paramedics wheel Christina to the ambulance and drive away, they swore that they would never not know what to do in this kind of situation again.

They swore to become doctors.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

At the hospital

"Are you the kids who called in about a Christina Yang?" Dr. Webber asked. "Oh, hi Meredith. How are you doing?"

"Yes we are." They said in unison glumly.

"Well, Christina had just passed out; she's going to be okay but-"

-----------------------------------------------

_Yay! Cliffhanger!_

_He he. Aren't I evil?_

_I bet most of you already know what Dr. Webber is going to say but I'm not until I post the next chapter._

_Oh yeah, sorry it is so short. I have so much homework and other stuff._

_I know I would probably finish everything and still have time if I didn't procrastinate so much but, what can I say? It's a habit._

_Okay, well I'm going to leave you now so you can go read other stories, but don't forget to review!_

_Busy student,_

_Fanficaddict_


	6. The Big Cliffhanger

_Hi peeps!_

_LOL. Just kidding._

_Okay, I just noticed. I spelled Izzy's name wrong. I can't believe none of you corrected me! Don't worry I'm not angry._

_I still have a lot of homework and stuff, but I am trying to make time to type these stories instead of what I usually do, watch television._

_Anyways, thanks all you kind people for you reviews._

**Chelseagrey- **thanks for the review. Sorry if you don't like cliffhangers. If you are reading this, than I advise you not to read this chapter. There's a cliffhanger.

**Skylinechick07- **thanks for you review. Derek is cut out of her life for now, at least. Remember he traded in his best friends for the popular group and the students in the same grade as him? But I'll give you this, he'll be back.

**MeredithGrey- **Glad you like my story. Here's a new update.

_Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Warning: **Cliffhanger._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They waited nervously in the waiting room of the hospital.

They had no idea what was wrong with Christina. They couldn't believe that she had fainted, she never did that. She was the strongest of the group.

Dr. Webber walked over to them, breaking their train of thoughts.

"Are you the kids who called Christina Yang in?" Dr. Webber asked. "Oh, hi Meredith. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Dr. Webber." Meredith replied. "My friends and I called in Christina because she fainted. Is she okay? She's not hurt is she?"

"Don't worry." Dr. Webber assured her. "She's going to be fine. I have some news about her but I can only tell her family. And I don't think her parents are her yet. Right?"

They nodded.

"Can you please tell me where my mom is?" Meredith asked. "I need to talk to her."

"Yes, sure. I think she's in the OR right now though." Dr. Webber replied. "I'll get her when she finishes."

The couple rushed into the ER in a frenzy.

"Which room is Christina Yang in?" Susan Yang asked, Christina's mother. "She was brought in because she fainted."

"Are you two her parents?" Dr. Grey asked as she passed by.

She knew the name because her daughter had asked her to take care of her friend.

The couple nodded.

"Well, let me get Dr. Webber," Dr. Grey told them. "He's her doctor. Go and sit in the waiting room to wait."

She left to page Richard and the Yangs walked to the waiting room.

"Christina is going to be alright, but I have some news for you about her." Dr. Webber told the anxious group. "Christina has-"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mwahahahaha._

_Don't you love cliffhangers? You probably can guess what has happened to Christina, but I might give the story a twist.  
You never know. That's why I like being the author I have control of what happens to the characters._

_Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen to Christina and what you want to happen to her._

_You, my friend, have control of Christina's fate._

_Cliffhanger Master,_

_Fanficaddict_


	7. The Unexpected

_Sorry this chapter is so short too._

_Anyways, I dedicate this chapter to my childhood friend from Redding Elementary School, Andrew and to my mom. Just cause I need some one's name for "Mrs. Yang"._

_I hope you enjoy this short chapter!_

Summary: Meredith, Christina, Izzy, and George have gone through elementary school and now are in high school. Christina has fallen ill and now is in the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"She has a tumor in the left lobe of her brain." Dr. Webber told them sadly. "I'm so sorry. But don't worry; Christina will receive the best treatment here."

All they could hear was _tumor_ and _brain_. They couldn't even hear the rest of what the doctor had said. They couldn't believe it, Christina had a tumor.

"Don't worry honey," Ellis Grey tried to comfort her daughter. "I'll make sure she gets the best care. I'll even take her case myself."

"Christina's tumor is actually really small. We're lucky to have caught it this early. It's not toughing anything vital. It should be easy to remove." Dr. Webber tried to reassure the devastated group.

They all nodded feeling a little relieved.

"Can we go see her?" Susan Yang asked.

"Sure. She's in room 609." Dr. Webber told her relived to be giving a little bit of good news instead of bad news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yang," Meredith started, "why don't you go visit her first? We'll go later. I'm sure she'll want to see you."

"I have to get some thing from home anyways," when Susan started to disagree.

"Fine." Susan sighed. "But you have to promise to call me Susan Li not Mrs. Yang."

"And it's Andrew, not Mr. Yang." Andrew said smiling sadly.

"Follow me." Dr. Webber said and walked away with Susan and Andrew trailing behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! Thanks for you reviews. I enjoyed reading them.

Here's a little feedback on your feedback. : )

**Skylinechick07-** thanks for your review. Now that you've read my new chapter I'm sure you'll notice that I probably went with a different idea then you probably had.

**Flame31- **I'm so sorry; it was not what you were thinking. You were right; too many people were saying that she was going to be pregnant so I went with a new idea. I don't get what being pregnant has to do with failing so classes though.

**Inagadadavita- **I know that you're review is to try to help me but really. If you hate all these type of stories then why are you even reading them in the first place? There are so many other fan fiction stories you can chose from but yet you chose the type you hate? I don't mean to be rude or anything but it is true. There are even warning labels on these stories. They're called summaries. Also, first of all I've only read one fanfic that has elementary school in it and that is only partly. Second, I am **_NOT_** trying to captivate the personalities of the characters from the show, because they are still not adults yet. There is no way you can tell what kind of personalities they had as a kid/teenager. Things change over time, especially your personality, depending on what has happened to you over the years. Third, I wasn't trying to transplant any relationships because if you hadn't noticed no one is in a relationship right now in the story.

I know that many other authors are trying their hardest to captivate the personalities of the older version of their characters, but there is only so much we can do. I don't know about the other authors but I don't appreciate being called an idiot. There is a thing called constructive criticism and there is also something called being down right mean. I know that everyone is entitled to their own opinion and I'm not telling you to not voice your opinion but it just seems like your review was to put-down the author, me.

Also in the future if you ever read this feedback to your review, or decide to review any other author writing stories with the same time line as me or any other authors, please don't swear. You are not the only one reading the story and reviews. Please try to be considerate of others and don't swear, some people find it offensive. Also it is not just people 13 and over who read the reviews and stories. They don't need anymore negative influence on swearing.

Okay, sigh

Well sorry to take up so much room. To any one who just read that, sorry I just had to vent.

Hope you understand. Well, I'll update soon. I hope.

Frustrated writer/student,

Fanficaddict


	8. Who Likes who?

Chapter 8

"I can't believe Christina has a tumor." George said. "She's supposed to be the strongest of us and now she is in a hospital."

"Don't worry," Izzy tried to reassure him. "You heard the doctor; it's only a small tumor. The odds are with her on this one, not against her."

"Not to mention, I'll make sure she gets the best care and I'm going to make sure my mom gets the best neurosurgeons on her case." Meredith smiled at him. (A/N: If it's the wrong term, I'm sorry. I don't really know what the term for them is.)

"Thanks Meredith," George beamed at her. "I feel a lot better now."

"What I don't get a thank you?" Izzy said teasingly. "Well, I guess it's because you-"

George quickly clapped his hand over Izzy's mouth. "Hmph!"

"Hmm? What were you going to say Izzy?" Meredith said not noticing what George and Izzy were doing.

"Izzy, if you are going to speak one more word about how I like Meredith, I'm going to tell everyone one of you most embarrassing secrets." George hissed at her warningly before removing his had from her mouth.

"Oh, just that George likes-" Izzy was cut off by a swift kick to her shin by George. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Izzy…" George glared at her warningly.

"Fine, fine, fine." Izzy raised her hands in mock surrender.

"What was that all about?" Meredith asked, wondering what on earth was going on. _Why are they acting so weird?_ Meredith pondered.

"Nothing, nothing at all." George and Izzy hurriedly replied, fearing she would get the wrong impression.

Slowly it a light bulb lit up in her head, they liked each other! _Awwww… They look so cut flirting with each other._ Meredith smiled.

"Meredith, why are you smiling?" Izzy asked hoping Meredith wasn't thinking what she thought Meredith was thinking. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just realized something." Meredith said.

_Oh man. I hope Meredith doesn't think that I like George, _Izzy thought. _If she did, I'm so screwed._

_Oh no! Does she know I like her? _George thought assuming wrong. _Oh my god! I hope she doesn't know. I would just die. At least she hasn't said anything about it._

"What exactly did you realize?" George asked her cautiously.

"Oh, it's nothing." Meredith replied, knowing that they would not like it if she had said there were flirting with each other.

_Oh, thank god. She doesn't know that I like her._ George thought. He thought that this was a good thing, but little did he know that what Meredith was thinking, would be worse that her finding out he liked her. Well, at least according to Izzy and George.

_Well, all I can do is hope that the "nothing" Meredith was thinking about would not be that I like George._ Izzy thought hopefully.

"Well, we should go back to the hospital to check on Christina." Meredith said, breaking their chain of thought.

"Yeah, let's go back." George said.

They headed back to the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**skylinechick07**- thanks for your review. Also thank you for your support.

**Bryony Cel-** Whoo! Nice speech. But seriously thanks for the review and your support. It means a lot.

**Flame31-** Yep. I love my twists. I hope you do too. I was aiming for the unexpected. It's just because so many people make it so Christina is pregnant. Well, I say why can't she be something else and not pregnant?

**Seething-Z-** Um… well if I know what those things are, I'll get back to you. I'm kind of new to fanfic and the rules. But thanks for the heads up any ways. But it was really nice of you to give the heads up. Could you by any chance tell me what it means? What did I do wrong in my chapter 7?

**Rinoaj-** Thank you so much for pointing out my mistakes. I have never noticed them until now. I make these mistakes because I never had the patience to revise my work. Also I have never really done well in English. My punctuation stinks as you can tell, but I have replaced the chapters and corrected the mistakes you pointed out. There aren't any more are there? I actually do read a lot of books. I just haven't ever noticed the punctuation; I was always too busy getting lost in the plot of the story. But really, thank you for pointing out my mistakes. Not a lot of people would do that. I'll try to do better with the punctuation. By the way, are you an English teacher by any chance? Just wondering.

Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate it. Also if you see any mistakes, please feel free to correct me. I don't know everything and I need help once in a while.

Thanks!

Later,

Fanficaddict.


	9. Summer Jobs & School

Thank you reviewers! It is your reviews that make writing these stories worthwhile.

**skylinechick07-** thanks for the review. I hope you like this new chapter. And thanks for being the first one to review.

**Chelseagrey-** Like my update? And just for the record chelseagrey is a better writer than me, fanficaddict.

**Flame31- **Whoops. Sorry I didn't make that clearer. It's actually Izzy does like George; she just doesn't know it yet. :) yep yep. I'm mean like that. She is in denial, so she doesn't want Meredith to think that she likes George. Is it still confusing? If it is, sorry.

**gafan003- **I'm glad you like my story. I hope you like the update. I regret to inform you that Derek is now going to come on to this story for a while. For right now he is kind of erased from her life after he left the group. Sorry. I'll get him in some time later. But not soon.

Chapter 9

Summer came to Redding Academy very soon. Before the students knew it, it was summer again. The four friends welcomed the days of sun shine and time on the beach gratefully.

Christina's operation had gone smoothly and took place days after summer started. She only spent a few days in recovery and was back on her feet the day after. For some reason the whole tumor scare put a new bounce in her step.

"This sucks," George said. "I have to get a job this summer. If I don't, I won't have any money to spend this summer."

"You better get a job." Christina back to her old self, "Don't think that you can go freeloading off of us just because you're broke."

"Well, the bright side is that I can probably get a job at a hospital or doctor's office." George said trying to find the bright side to his situation.

"I'm going to get a job too." Meredith said. "I don't think that I can stand around all summer. I need something to do. If I don't, I'll probably die of boredom!"

"Well, I kind of need to get a job too," Izzy confessed. "I need some money for school stuff and other things."

"Well, considering that you all are getting a job, I might as well too." Christina sighed in defeat. "But I still have to go to summer school. If I don't make up for my grades I won't be able to get into a good college. I guess I could get a job for after school." Christina sighed yet once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George managed to get a job at the hospital where Meredith's mother worked. He got a job as an assistant to the receptionist, after someone not to be named pulled some strings.

Christina interviewed for a job at an auto-shop for motorcycles and was hired on the spot, even though Christina could only work in the afternoons. Christina still had to go to summer school too. The school board would just not accept her excuse that she had a tumor and it affected her work. They said that she still had to make up for her work.

Izzy had been interviewing for a job as and assistant to a designer, but instead they hired her as a model. She was shocked, but she still accepted the job.

Meredith was leafing through the classified section of the newspaper, when a job had caught her eye. She had never though she would be a teacher, but her father said it was fun so she decided to give it a shot. She called the director of the summer school program, and she managed to get a job as a TA or teacher's assistant. Little did she know that there would be familiar faces at her newly acquired summer teaching job.

They set out in the beginning of the summer to their new jobs, and one with school too, not knowing what challenges ahead they would face. They had no idea where their jobs would led them, if anywhere at all.

They set out into the world of the unknown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay! So there is no cliffhanger in this chapter. So sue me! I'll get you one in the next chapter maybe, if you guys are good. Just kidding!_

_I'm sorry I didn't go into detail about Christina's operation. It's just I'm still a kid, and I don't know that much about doctors and the doctoring terms or whatever you call them. I'm not studying to become a doctor okay?_

_Well, I hope you like these next few chapters about Meredith, Izzy, George, and Christina's summer. They are purely them and their jobs, no tragedy or that much drama... yet. Just as a hint about the upcoming chapters. Of course nothing is written in stone yet; it's just an idea forming in my brain._

_I've noticed that my chapters are kind of small/short. _**UNDERSTATEMENT!** _Fine, fine, it is an understatement! But you can't blame me; well… actually you can but never mind that! It is a kind of hectic schedule I have to balance; I mean there is not much I can but in between my homework, studying, classes, more classes and studying, reading, and procrastinating. Just Kidding! I probably could find more time to write these chapters/updates, but I do kind of have a writer's block, so I'll do the best I can do. And you do the best you can do. **REVIEW!**_

_Wow! I think I've now written more for my, whatever you call this than my actual chapter. Aww man, this is bad. I'll right more next time you can count on it._

_Okay, well I should stop writing this stuff now. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed!_

_Your writer of short chapters/updates,_

_Fanficaddict_


	10. Christina's Adventures

Chapter 10

_Oh my god!_ Christina thought. _When am I going to get out of here? This is so boring. _She turned to look at the clock. _ONLY 9 o' CLOCK? I've only been here for a hour! You have got to be kidding me. I swear if my grade and chances to get into a good college were on stake, I would be out of here._

Christina was interrupted in her thoughts when a note landed on her desk in front of her. She looked around to see where the source of the piece of paper came from. She saw Charlie Pace, the hot musician that was in the rock band Driveshaft, smiling at her. They had become friends over the first few days of summer school on common grounds.

She opened the not to read:

_Hey, you want to grab a bite after school?_

_Charlie_

Charlie received the note back with an answer in it a couple of minutes after he tossed it to her.

_Sure, but I kind of have a job right after school. How bout we grab a bite on the way to where I work, if that's okay with you._

_Christina_

He turned to smile at her to confirm his answer, which was obvious. He tossed the note back one last time.

_Great, it's a date._

Christina looked up at him after she finished reading the note. She saw him smirking at her. She did the one thing anyone would do. She waited until the teacher turned his back on them, then she stuck her tongue out at him.

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

"I would have never thought that I would like this type of food, but it's really good." Christina said while stuffing her face with spicy foods.

"Well, I guess hours of sitting in a classroom will do that to you." Charlie smiled at the site before him. "You know that stuffing your face with that type of food will burn you taste buds right?" He laughed at the irony. As he finished saying that, she immediately asked for water, her mouth burning.

After Christina gulped down what seemed to have been gallons of water she finally said she had to go.

"Okay, well I should go now," Christina said. "I can't be late. I had fun though. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, that would be great." Charlie said looking disappointed that she had to go.

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

"Okay, I'm here." Christina shouted to her boss over the loud sounds of drills and wrenches. "What should I do?"

"Well, we need you to do some paper work right now, but if you finish I early, you can work with burke on the motorcycles." Her boss, Michael said.

She sped through the paperwork, eager to work on the motorcycles.

"Hey Burke." She greeted him as she approached him. "Which ones are we working on?"

"Christina please call me Preston." Preston said. "You know me well enough."

"Fine then call me Yang, Burke." Christina smirked at him.

"Fine, _Yang_, we're working on the motorcycles on the right." Preston pointed to the stunning ones on the right. Christina stared at them awe."

"Christina? CHRISTINA." Preston tried to get her attention as he snapped his fingers in front of her face. This told her it wasn't the first time that he tried to get her attention.

"Sorry, what was that?" Christina asked.

Preston sighed, "I just said that the motorcycles we're working on is go up for sale so we have to do really good jobs on them. We have to make sure everything is working properly and things that are not we have to fix and clean them up."

"Would you happen to know who is selling them?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, you can talk to him when he comes to pick them up." Preston told her. "They'll probably go for thousands of dollars, now come on Yang we have work to do."

At times like these, Christina was happy she had saved all the money she received. She had accumulated thousands of dollars over the years.

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

The first words that came out of her mouth when she was at home were, "Mom, can I buy something? I really want it and it is useful."

"Depends." Susan told her youngest daughter when she came into the kitchen.

"Depends on what?" Christina asked.

"Well, let's see… Depends on if it is dangerous, expensive, and how useful it is."

"Well… It's a motorcycle." Christina told her sheepishly.

"No! No way." Susan told her. "First of all they are so expensive, second of all you'll need to buy insurance, third of all it is not practical and not to mention, it is VERY dangerous."

"But mom-" Christina started whiningly.

"Don't but mom me," Susan said. "I've made my decision and that's final."

"Fine." Christina sighed. She knew she had lost this battle, but she hadn't lost the war yet.

Her next target, her dad. She knew that there was a chance that her mother would cave-in if her father said yes.

Her dad, Andrew, was kind of a push over. He loved his daughters very much and often bought them what they wanted. Of course he some times drew the line.

Christina heard the door of her dad's car slam. She ran to the door to meet him. She didn't want her mother to persuade him to not let her buy the motorcycle.

"Hi daddy!" Christina said smiling innocently.

"Okay, what do you want to buy?" Andrew said looking tired.

"What do you mean, what do I want to buy?" Christina's smile turning into a frown. "What makes you think that I want to buy something?"

"Well, let's see… You're greeting me at the front door, you're cheerful, oh yeah and you're doing what you usually do when you want something? So cough it up, what do you want? Because if you don't you'll have an even smaller chance of getting what you want." Andrew said as if reading from a script.

"Fine, fine you win." Christina gave up. "I want a motorcycle." "Wait, wait before you say anything," Christina said interrupting him before he could start. "Sure it's a little dangerous, but this would mean you don't have to drive me to school anymore, and I have my licenses already. Also I'll pay for it with my own money."

"What did your mother say?"

"Um… Well…"

"I said no." Susan said popping in her head from the kitchen.

"But come on mom." Christina begged. "It'll be so useful. You guys wouldn't have to drive me to school anymore and I'll pay for it."

"Well… I don't know." Andrew said. Christina knew she had to do it. She pulled out the puppy eyes card and it worked like a charm.

"Fine." Andrew said giving up. "At least that would mean I don't have to wake up as early to give you a ride."

"Yes!"

_Wow! Other than summer school, this summer is turning out pretty good._ Christina thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, well this chapter is longer right? The next few chapters and this one will be just a few meanless harmless chapters. Purely set on their summer jobs. Well, this chapter was how I thought Christina got her motorcycle that we saw her drive once or twice in the show._

_Thanks for all your reviews!_

**skylinechick07-** Wow you're still my first review for the new chapters. Derek won't be seen in this story for a while. Sorry.

**honey89-** ahhh, another Derek and Meredith fan. Good for you. Sorry, but as I told skylinechick07 he's not even going to enter the story until very, very later.

**Longsleevepolo-** Thanks for your review. Chelseagrey is another fanfic writer who is as I said before a better writer than me. Chelseagrey is the one responsible for the stories, friends with you and others.

_A thank you to you loyal fans for you reviews. :) LOL._

_Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. It is I think the longest chapter I have ever written._

_A short chapter writer,_

_Fanficaddict_


	11. Summer Fun

Okay, I changed my mind. I'm not writing other chapters about what Meredith, Izzy, and George did for the summer. Sorry. I just don't have any ideas but what I will give you is an end of summer chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

"I can't believe summer is almost over." George sighed. "It seemed like yesterday it was the first day of summer."

"Great." Christina said sarcastically. "Whoo hoo. This means waking up early and sitting through boring classes. Not to mention all the homework."

"Well, at least it means it's a new school year, which means we are one year closer to college." Meredith said. "In other words, freedom."

"Sure, but summer was fun while it lasted." Izzy said. "Remember the 4th of July incident? My gut still hurts from laughing so hard."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." Meredith said remembering what happened.

They sat remembering about what happened to them over the summer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Christina stares at her new motorcycle with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it was hers. It only cost her $5900 too. "Thank you so much!" Christina thanked Jack Shepard, the previous owner of her new motorcycle._

Hey! Alright! Woo...

We all want

A Holiday

Let's take a little time

For a getaway

It's all good and better stood

We can go crazy

And you know we will

"_Just get a parent or guardian to sigh here," Kevin Adams, her new boss, pointed to the dotted line, "and we will be good to go."_

"_Thank you so much for this opportunity!" Izzy said._

"_Don't worry about it. You're actually doing me a favor." Kevin told her. "You'll make a great model."_

We'll have fun in the Sun

Everybody wants some

Yeah, Yeah

Fun in the Sun

Everybody needs some

Yeah, Yeah

"_Great job George." Dr. Webber told him. "If you have second thoughts on being a doctor you would make a great receptionist."_

_George laughed, "No thanks, I think I'll stick to being a doctor."_

Singing a song on the radio

Now we got the party rockn

Out of control

Appropriate day

The show just rocks

Never, ever, ever, ever better song

"_Okay," Meredith said, "so who remembers how to find the square root of a number without using a calculator?" Many hands in the room shot up into the air._

_Meredith smiled to herself. At least they pay attention, Meredith thought to herself._

We'll have fun in the Sun

Everybody wants some

Yeah, Yeah

Fun in the Sun

Everybody needs some

Yeah, Yeah

_Christina drove her new motorcycle passed George, circling him in the parking lot. She was having the time of her life._

Fun in the Sun

Talking about a good time

Yeah, Yeah

Fun in the Sun

A little bit of paradise

Yeah, Yeah

"_Wow!" Izzy said. "These pictures are really good." They were pictures of her modeling some new line of clothes._

Oh let's not play

Myself trust

You in slave

Don't let him keep you from a holiday

Let the Sun come and take you away...

_They were having a barbeque on the patio of Meredith's house for the 4th of July._

"_Arrggh! Come on you stupid ketchup!" George said trying to get the ketchup out of the bottle and onto his hotdog._

_When he squeezed one last time in frustration, ketchup squirted out of the bottle. Instead of falling on the hot dog, it hit Christina smack dab on her cheek._

Summer time all day long

Driving with the talk time rockn roll long

It's always good

All full time shield

So let's go crazy

And we know we will

"_Oh my god!" George said. "I am so sorry! It was an accident I swear!"_

"_Oh you bet you're sorry." Christina growled. "It's cuz you're gonna be." Christina picked up the mustard bottle and tried to squirt mustard on George. But George was fast enough to dodge and instead, the glob of mustard hit Meredith who was tending the barbeque._

We'll have fun in the Sun

Everybody wants some

Yeah, Yeah

Fun in the Sun

Everybody needs some

Yeah, Yeah

"_Sorry Meredith." Christina told her. "I was trying to get George."_

_But it didn't matter, Meredith was out for revenge. That was when it became an all out food fight._

_Izzy was laughing at the site until she was hit by a stray, flying glob of mayo. That was when it became war._

_Food was flying everywhere. Meats, bread, fruit, sticky lemonade, and other types of foods._

Fun in the Sun

Talking about a good time

Yeah, Yeah

Fun in the Sun

A little bit of paradise

Yeah, Yeah

_In the end, they ended up with food-covered people and patio, burned hotdogs and hamburgers, and wasted food._

_Yep, they had fun during summer alright._

Fun in the Sun

You got it!

Fun in the Sun

Everybody!

Fun in the Sun

Woo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four friends sat on Meredith's patio together on the last day of the summer watching the sun set, not thinking about what happened during the year but, savoring the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to the people who reviewed me!

**skylinechick07- **well, I hope you liked this new chapter. It took a while but it's up. I actually wasn't aiming so much as Christina met Burke, as how Christina got her motorcycle.

**Orlando-crazy-** LOL. That's also what I do. It seems like you and I have something in common. It's because I do that I got that idea. I just thought it would be funny to but that in there. Thanks for you review.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed me, and well for those who didn't :P MEANIES! Lol. Just kidding.

Okay, well I'm going to work on the next chapter, and as a warning there is tragedy in the next chapter so beware.

Signing out for now,

Fanficaddict

P.S. I put the a song in this chapter called Fun in the Sun. It's sung buy Steve Harwell, I thought it was appropriate for the chapter.


	12. Leaving

Just because I like you guys so much, I'm giving you two chapters in one day.

Okay well, in this chapter I'm going to try something new. It's like when Meredith narrates in the beginning of the show and at the end. I hope you like it. **Warning: Tragedy**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

_Dread. It is the feeing we always hope we won't have. We always dread one thing or another. Whether it's waking up in the morning and facing the world or doing something. Mostly students dread the homework and tests that await them at school; some times it is school it self. Many adults dread waking their troubled relationships or ended ones. Others dread facing their bosses. Some kids dread the bullies waiting for them, while others dread seeing their friends they fought with. Dread is the feeling most people have when they roll out of bed in the morning and start their day._

Meredith groaned. She couldn't believe her parents woke her up _again_ with their fights. **(A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to add something. This chapter takes place after school starts. Meredith is in the 11th grade of high school now.)**

"Do you ever think about anything other than your surgeries?" Thatcher shouted at Ellis. "What about Meredith or me?" This was all Meredith heard now. Her parents seemed to be fighting all the time.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

"Why do you keep bring this up?" Ellis shouted back. "You know I love you and Meredith!"

"Well I'm just radiating in love!" Thatcher shouted back in a sarcastic tone. "Have you seen the way you've been treating her?"

_  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

_summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

"And if you love me so much then why did you-" Thatcher said switching to softer tones so Meredith couldn't hear what he said any more.

"That is ridiculous." Ellis gasped. "How could you say such a thing?" Ellis was growing madder by the minute.

"Because you love me so much," Thatcher spat her venomously. "I was looking for you and walked in to the attending on call room. Guess what I found?"

Meredith wondered what her dad could've meant by that.

"Fine. It's true." Ellis told him. "Are you happy now?"

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

"I can't take this anymore!" Thatcher shouted. "Do you even care what you did to me? To our family? I won't tell Meredith what you did but rest assure, it is your fault! I'm leaving."

Meredith heard the door slam a few seconds after she heard him finish.

"Fine, go. See if I care!" Ellis yelled at the closed door.

Meredith broke down sobbing, knowing that her father would not be coming back.

_like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends_

_Yes, dread. It is the feeling that everyone hates. Unfortunately it is the feeling that everyone has to deal with. If you don't know how it feels you will one day, and when you do you will wish you have never felt anything like it. Dread comes with human nature. Some can avoid as much as possible but it will still come. It comes in many shapes and forms. It can come in forms such as a failed class, lost job, and many others. The one that hurts the kids of a family is divorce._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well I just put in the song **Wake me up when September** ends by Green Day in there because I thought it fit the event that was happening. It is because it is September, I thought it would fit. Well I hope you like my new style of writing the chapters. Comment on whether you like it or not.

The next chapter will just be Meredith thoughts on the divorce. I had to put the divorce in there because as we all know it is in the show, we just don't know when. Also it'll be a little Halloween treat, I hope to put in. So the next chapter should come out on Halloween, if not I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

A little holiday cheer spreader,

Fanficaddict


	13. The Sweetness of Halloween

A thanks to all my reviewers!

**skylinechick07-** yep, yep. You're still my first reviewer. Not that I'm complaining or anything. :P This chapter is short of a mix but the next chapter will be her thoughts. Do you get what I meant be tragedy in Chapter 12 yet? I mean it's not really but sort of is.

**Orlando-crazy- **Yeah, I know it is sad, but I wanted to tell how Ellis and Thatcher spilt up. Remember in the show it was said that they did? I was trying to mix some of the show into my story so it isn't all free writing.

**Chelseagrey-** nope. You are still the better writer. All I did was, take an idea from the show and put it into my own. Thanks for all your nice comments but you are still the better writer.

**luv24+Alias- **well, I didn't want Meredith and Derek to go out into some time into the late, late future, but if I get enough reviews of people asking me to put them together, I just might. I can't give any guarantees though.

Sorry I took so long to update! For those who are not out trick-or-treating yet, I hope you like this new chapter.

Chapter 13

_Halloween is one night a year when anyone can be a kid. It's a night of candy sweetness. Three hundred sixty-four days of the year, parents tell their kids "don't take candy for strangers!" And this holiday is one night for kids to make up for the lost time. Whether you're an adult or a child, during Halloween we're all the same, just excited kids in costumes._

They were at a Starbucks discussing their plans for the evening.

"Yay! It's Halloween already!" George cried out happily. "I thought it would never come. School is so boring. I mean sure the teachers are nice but talk about a lot of homework."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Christina told him. "I mean hello we just got back from two months of vacation here. I don't think our brains are functioning to the max yet."

"I can't wait until it is night." Izzy said excitedly. "All that candy. Where should we go this year?"

"Well, I just we could go over to Sea Cliff." Christina said. "I heard that Robin Williams lives around there and this year he's give out Game Boy SPs for like the first hundred people. And besides there are a lot of houses there." **(A/N: Okay, Sea Cliff is a place in SF, and the rumor of Robin Williams giving out Game Boy SPs not true. So don't sue me if you go and he isn't passing them out. ;) )**

"I'm going as the angel of death, how about you guys?" Christina asked.

"Well, I'm going as Scream." George said.

"Wow, how original." Christina said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yours is soooo original too." George also said sarcastically. "Wow! The angel of death, who would have thought of it?"

"Okay! Okay. Guys, break it up!" Izzy shouted at them.

"So what are you going to be Izzy?" George asked her. "Are you going as something scary?"

"Yep!" Izzy said grinning. "I just thought of it a few days ago. I'm going as a lawyer."

"Whoa, Izzy!" Christina said. "We just want to scare people a little, not give them a heart attack."

"I know but think about how funny it will be to see their faces when they see me." Izzy said laughing.

"Oooooooooh! Ooooooooooh!" Christina cried out excitedly. "We should bring a camera!"

"That's a great idea!" George said. "This is going to be the best Halloween ever!"

"So what are you going to be Meredith?" Izzy asked her.

Meredith was thinking about her parents splitting up. She couldn't believe it.

She had heard her dad tell her mom something that seemed to have broken the two up, but they spoke so softly she couldn't hear what he said.

_Great,_ she thought, _now I have to-_

"Hello?" Izzy waved her hand in front of Meredith's face. "Earth to Meredith."

"Huh?" Izzy had snapped Meredith out of her thoughts and she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Are you okay?" George asked her. "You've been out of it ever since we got here."

"Oh, yeah," Meredith said, "I'm fine."

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Izzy asked her.

"Well, I'm not really going trick-or-treating this year." Meredith said nonchalantly.

They all gasped.

"You're not going trick-or-treating?" Izzy said gaping at her. "Why?"

"Well, don't you think we're a little too old to be trick-or-treating?" Meredith said. "And besides I just don't feel like it."

"Too old!" Christina exclaimed. "Too old? You can never be too old to go trick-or-treating!"

"Yeah!" George said. "You are going trick-or-treating with us tonight whether you like it or not! So pick a costume."

"Fine, I guess I can be a vampire." Meredith sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was time for them to go trick-or-treating, they went to Meredith's house and dragged her with them.

Eventually as the night continued, Meredith had more fun and enjoyed herself.

They laughed at all of the people's faces when they saw Izzy's costume.

At the end of the night they ended up with a lot of good candy, some money, and many funny pictures of people.

_So you see, no matter was had happened from last year's Halloween to this year's, all the problems melt away on this magical night. You can chose your own personality, you appearance. You can be scary or humorous. It is your choice. It is the one night where all can be free._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like it? I'll put more of Meredith's wallowing in the next chapter. You might not get the next one soon however because I just posted about 3 new chapters in two days.

Well, I should work on my homework now. I hope you enjoyed this special Halloween chapter, even though it was pointless!

Later,

Fanficaddict


	14. High Schools

_Okay, this chapter is all flashback so I'm not even going to bother to put the whole thing in italicizes because it would screw up some of my plans for this chapter. Also this chapter is kind of meaningless. I'm having a writer's block for the divorce thing and an idea for what to happen to them, so this is sort of what happened to me, about a week ago. High Schools, a pain in the butt. Hope you enjoy!_

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

_Stress and torture, the two of many words that can be used to describe open houses/ tours of high schools and filling out forms for high schools. I choose these two descriptive words to describe it, because they are the best words to describe the pain of going through all of that, well except maybe boring. All of this torture started when my mom had this brilliant idea to transfer me to a "real" high school, or at least the thought of transferring me to a different school, to start my high school life instead of continuing to attend RA (Redding Academy) as my high school._

"No!" Meredith shouted. "I am NOT transferring to a new school!"

"Yes, you are!" Ellis told her.

"I am not going to a new school with about a thousand people I do not know." Meredith continued yelling. "I have friends at RA; I like where I go and the teachers too."

"Exactly," Ellis said, "this way, you'll be able to meet new people and have new friends. And you already know the teachers at you're current school so you know how they grade and that wouldn't make the test and homework really challenging for you."

"I agree with Meredith," Thatcher said, "she shouldn't have to leaver her friends and the school she's been at for nearly 9 years."

"Of course you agree with her." Ellis spat out. "You always do. You're transferring to a new school, when we find one suitable for you, and that's final."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's an open house at Lowell High tonight." Ellis said. "You're going."

"No, you're going, I'm not." Meredith shot back. "You'll have to go yourself."

"No, you ARE going," Ellis told Meredith, "even if I have to drag you there myself. Besides, I'm not going you father is."

The father and daughter duo mumbled and grumbled all the way to the school.

"I can't believe I got dragged into this." Thatcher said. "This is really unfair."

"Yeah, well you're not the one who has to go to a new school because of her mule-stubborn mother." Meredith grumbled back.

Thatcher sighed, "Let's go in."

Meredith had to admit, Lowell's clubs weren't all that bad, but she still didn't want to transfer. They also had a lot of foreign languages, that she could take but she found the school somewhat boring. All they really did was keep talking on and on about how good their school and athletic teams were.

The rest of the schools Meredith visited weren't any better, either. They were either too easy, or not up to her standards.

With some clever planning and tricking; Meredith and Thatcher, finally got Ellis to change her mind. It was hard, but in the end it paid off.

_You can tell it paid off because I'm still going to RA, aren't I? I still think the part where we have to fill out the forms are a pain in the butt. I still stand by my three words to describe the whole process of the high school thing. It's very annoying and I hope I will never have to go through it again._

--------------------------------------------------

Okay well did you like it? The ending kind of sucked didn't it? It's kind of pointless but as I said at first, I'm kind of having a writer's block, and I just want everyone to know how be of a pain filling out forms and all the frenzy of going to open houses and tours of schools are. I'm going through it right now, and I'll tell you, it isn't fun. It makes me miss when the adults would do all the filling out of forms, doesn't it? I got this idea for a chapter while I was sitting through the open house of Lowell. I was so bored! Okay well enough about me. I have some reviews to thank!

So here I go…

Thank you so much for your reviews. There were only two people who reviewed me but I still want to say thanks to them. They are my two loyal reviewers.

**luv24+Alias-** Thanks for your review. I hope you liked this chapter too. But it was kind of pointless. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've kind of have my hands full with the high school stuff.

**skylinechick07-** GASP! You're not my first review this time. I was so shocked. But at least you did review. Thanks for not thinking my last chapter was not pointless. But even I think it was. It was funny; at least I thought it was, but pointless. The lawyer thing, that Izzy did, just kind of popped up in my head. It's because I keep hearing how people hate lawyers and stuff. All that stereotype, and well, I thought what could be scarier than a lawyer on Halloween right? Sorry it took me so long to update though.

Sorry it took me so long to update and that it is so short. For the next chapter I'll try to update sooner and longer. Also I'll try to make it about Meredith's thoughts on her parents divorce.

Signing off for now,

Fanficaddict

P.S. I'm just going to call myself as H, from now on okay? Type Fanficaddict is so long. LOL.


	15. Aftershock

Okay, here are Meredith's thoughts on her parents divorce. I'm sorry if it's a little bit crappy.

But I got this chapter up faster than I did the last one didn't I? Hope you like it. I'm thinking of adding a song to it.

A thanks to my three loyal reviewers. Thanks!

**skylinechick07-** thanks for your review and this time you are first! LOL Anyways… Meredith didn't actually transfer to a new school. She managed to persuade her mom, Ellis, to let her stay at RA (Redding Academy). But it would make the story more interesting if she did go to a new school huh? Wow! I just got an idea for a chapter. Thanks!

**luv24+Alias-** Ahhhh! My second loyal reviewer. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you find this chapter as good as the last few and the update fast enough for your taste.

**Orlando-crazy- **Thanks for your review. You really like my last chapter? I thought it sucked. If you say it was good then I guess it was good. But I would go with the word fine. Well, thanks.

**To all three- **Do you three have anything bad to say about my chapters? You guys seem to like all of them. Thanks for your encouraging words!

-------------------------------------

Chapter 15

_Divorce is almost always a bad thing. It tears families apart and it usually ends up with either one or both parents bitter and angry at the other. It especially hits the families with kids the hardest. The kids are forced to side with parents, and they don't get to see either their mom or dad as much. Some times the kid is moving from house to house, every other week, month or weekend. But in some divorces, the lucky ones, they turn out fine and they just move on with their life. No one is bitter or angry, but all accept what happened and is sad about but knows that they have to move on. Those divorces are the lucky ones. However, I was not that lucky._

_I can't believe he's gone. He just left; he didn't even say goodbye. Sure, I can visit him during the weekend, but it's not the same. When he left he could have taken me with him, but noooooo, I'm stuck here with her. _Meredith thought.

Those were the thoughts that dominated her mind these days. All about the divorce.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Ever since her parents, Thatcher and Ellis decided to split up officially, she locked herself in her room refusing to leave only except when it was for school.

Meredith knew that she couldn't really blame both of them. She didn't buy the BS that her parents gave her when they spilt up. She knew that one of them was solely to blame.

Her thoughts also kept wandering to the secret that her parents were keeping from her. She had no idea what it was and the curiosity was killing her.

They were discussing it, or rather having a shouting match about it, before her dad decided to up and leave. She wondered what could be so terrible that would cause them to be teared apart and left her alone.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

She couldn't ask them because they obviously wouldn't tell her. And she remembered that her dad said that he wouldn't tell her. It was killing her inside that they had a secret so bad that it would drove them to get a divorce.

_They aren't even thinking about me,_ Meredith thought gloomily, _they're only thinking about themselves and how it affects them._

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

At school, all her friends found out that her parents had split up. Everyone was trying to cheer her up, especially her friends, but it didn't work. Even Derek had tried to comfort her. It didn't go too well. Even with all the people around her, she never felt more cold and alone.

She was kind of mad at her mom. It's because she was part of the reason that they weren't a family any more. Ellis stayed at the hospital so much, Thatcher and Meredith hardly ever saw her.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

_Now, I'll hardly ever see both of them_. Meredith thought. _Yay! I get to be all alone._

She really missed Thatcher, her dad. She couldn't every stay mad at him for long.

They had a really strong father and daughter bond. They were probably closer than most father and daughters.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done   
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

At least, even when Thatcher was really busy with his classes, he would still make time for Meredith. Some times he would stay up very late at night grading papers, because he made time to spend with Meredith.

Unlike Thatcher, Ellis almost never spent time with Meredith now-a-days. She was always busy with her work and nothing but (or at least it seemed). Now Meredith had to live with her mom, but she hardly ever saw her anyways. She wanted to live with her dad, but Ellis wouldn't give up custody to Thatcher.

_I really miss you dad. I'll always think about you._ Meredith silently promised.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

_Yep, divorce is really tough on us kids. When going through the divorce though, the parents never notice how much their child or children are suffering. It is only after the damage has been done, does the parents notice change in their kids. In the end, it comes to just this one thing, divorce sucks._

---------------------------------------------

Can you guess which song I used? If you guessed Here Without You by 3 doors down, you're correct! I guess the song doesn't really go with the chapter because well first of all the gender differences and that well, it's different but it kind of describes what Meredith is going through. At least I think so.

Tell me what you think about the song and the chapter. I know a lot of you like my story, so why don't you tell me why you like it and that you do like it. Just review. I don't want to have to treat you that I won't update until I get 5 or whatever number reviews so I will update. I wanna see some new usernames review me!

I hope you liked this new chapter. I told you I was going to write about Meredith's thoughts on the divorce and here they are! I kind of have an idea for the next chapter I think it'll be good, so don't go away just yet. Wait for my new chapter!

Do you think I should put an end to this story and make a sequel? Tell me what you think about that. And I'll get back to you.

Later!

- H

P.S. click the purple button below. Tell me what you think about my story/chapter.


	16. The Party: Part One

Chapter 16

_Joy. What is the real definition of it? Everyone has different meanings of that single word. Some could tell you what joy meant to them, while others will tell you what the dictionary says. There are so many ways to describe it, and yet it is missing from many._

"Hey. I just got invited to a party." Christina said. "You guys want to go?"

"Who's throwing it?" Izzy wanted to know.

"The Shepard brothers," Meredith said off-handedly, "something about their parents away for a conference or something."

"Score." Christina said pumping her arm in the air, "Their house is sweet."

"How do you know?" George asked wonderingly.

"Derek asked me a few days ago."

"What?" Izzy yelped. "You got invited to a party by one of the McDreamy brothers and you didn't tell us?"

"Oh, I wasn't even going to go." Meredith said drifting off. "Sorry I forgot to tell you guys."

"What? You aren't going to go?" Izzy asked.

"I guess I'll go. That is if you guys go." Meredith sighed.

"What's wrong?" George asked worried.

"Nothing. I'm just not in a party mood I guess." She said. "But whatever, I guess I'll go."

Meredith reached the Shepard residence before anyone else did, it seemed. It's because the house was silent except for the sound of hurried movements of the people inside.

Meredith looked at the Shepard's house in awe. It was as huge as Christina had said it was.

She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek, Jack, and a couple of their friends were rushing around the house to put in the last minute touches and lock up anything that could break.

They had put out liquor, picked out good CDs, and invited a lot of people.

Derek was really hoping that Meredith would show up. Although he would never admit it, he really liked her.

Jack just couldn't wait until Sarah came.

And Charlie couldn't wait until Claire came.

"This part is going to rock!" Derek told them. "Aren't you glad we're having this party?"

"Bloody, hell ye-" Charlie started to say before he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Derek opened the door to find Meredith standing on the door step.

"Hey, Meredith." Derek said looking a little flustered. "What are you doing here?"

Meredith frowned a little, "Well, you invited me. Remember?"

"I meant what are you doing here so early?" Derek corrected himself.

"Hey Meredith!" She heard Jack say. "Nice to see you again. Glad you made it."

"Yeah." She said. "Do you guys need some help setting up? Since I'm so early, I might as well help."

"Sure." Derek said.

After about half an hour, more people started to arrive.

By the time Christina, Izzy, and George arrived together in Izzy's car, the house was flooded with people, and music was screaming from the speakers.

They all went in to look for Meredith.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Meredith. I haven't seen you in a while." Charlie shouted over all the noise. "Why are you here?"

Meredith had been sitting in a corner before Charlie found her.

"Oh, I just don't feel like talking to any one." Meredith said as she drank another shot of tequila. "I wasn't even going to come, but my friends wanted me to, so what could I do?"

"Yeah, I know." Charlie said. "When you hear this type of music at this volume, you would just kill for peace and quiet."

"Hey why don't we go upstairs?" Charlie said. "I mean it's quieter and it will give us time to catch up."

"Sure."

Charlie wrapped his arm around Meredith to keep her steady because she was a bit tipsy.

Derek took another long sip of his bottle of been as he watched Charlie lead Meredith up the stairs. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

He turned away from the sight when he saw her.

Her long red hair flowing freely as she walked towards him.

"Hey." She said. "I'm Addison. I just transferred. You're the mastermind of this whole party right?"

"Yeah." Derek squeaked out. He cleared his throat, "I mean, yeah. Hi, I'm Derek."

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well I hope you liked this chapter. Its only part one though.

I was going to make this chapter about Thanksgiving but my deadline kind of gave out considering it is Thanksgiving and I haven't finished a Thanksgiving chapter for it. So yeah. Well, since I can't give you a Thanksgiving chapter I'm just going to post a new one. Hoped you liked it.

Review and tell me what you think. Part two will be up soon.

As my sister would say, MERRY TURKEY DAY!

Hope you eat lots and lots of turkey,

- H


	17. The Party: Part Two

Because you guys mean so much to me, I'm posting this chapter now. And not next week.

Apparently many of you don't like Addison, but don't worry kiddies; she's just in there for effect. I'm a Derek, Meredith relationship person. Hope that explains a lot to you.

I just noticed something when I posted my last chapter. I was in such a rush I forgot to thank all my reviewers for chapter 15. I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry!

So I want to thank **skylinechick07** (thanks for being my number 1 reviewer!), **luv24+Alias** (thanks for your review), **Greyaddict** (I'm so glad you reviewed), and **Orlando-crazy**(thanks for another review!).

Now I want to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter. You guys are all great!

**skylinechick07-** My faithful number 1 reviewer. I thank you for another review. Psst, _don't tell anyone I said this but you're my favorite reviewer._ Whoops I think they heard me. LOL. But seriously, thanks. I decided to screw the whole thing I was going for and give what my fans wanted. And the Addison thing you don't have to worry about. I mean no offense, but as I said I'm not a real big fan of Satan, er I mean Addison. Sorry.

**gafan003-** wow. I don't think I've seen you review me before. But thanks. Nice to see another fellow non-liker of Addison. Don't worry about Charlie and Meredith. They are strictly just catching up. You'll see in this chapter.

**Pentopaper-** Don't worry about Alex, he'll be in soon enough. I'm sorry if you like Alex because he's not really going to look good in this story. So as a warning I would advise you not to read it if you like him. Thanks for your review though. It meant a lot.

**luv24+Alias-** Hiiiiii! Thanks for another great review. As I said before Addison will be gone soon. Maybe not forever, she'll probably still linger in the shadows of the story, but farther away then she is now. I'm not sure so much about Derek and Meredith. I like them together, but in my timeline it might take a while for them to get together. But if you cross you fingers and chant it three times while you spin around you might get them together faster. XD Nah, just kidding, but I'll try to put them together soon. Maybe even this chapter. I can't give up everything now can I?

**greyaddict-** thanks for your second review. I really appreciate it.

Wow, you guys like me, you really like me! I've gotten 5 reviews in just one chapter! Thanks so much. Keep the reviews coming!

Here's your new chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

"Let's go upstairs to look for her." George suggested after they searched the entire first floor. "I mean she said she was coming, and there's not a lot of places we have left to look for her."

"Yeah, she's probably upstairs making-out with one of the McDreamy brothers." Christina said laughing.

"Nope." Izzy said. "Elder McDreamy is over there," she pointed out, "swapping spit with a red-head, and Younger McDreamy, a.k.a Jack, is over there with his girlfriend."

"Ooohhh. OUCH!" Izzy flinched when she saw Sarah slap Jack and walk away, "Okay never mind, maybe ex-girlfriend."

George laughed. "Come on, let's go look for her."

"Nah, you guys go, I'm going to stay down here and hang out with Locke." Christina told them.

So Izzy and George went upstairs together and opened the first door they saw, hoping it contained Meredith and not a couple making-out.

Unfortunately they did stumble across a couple. What made it even more unfortunate is that they notice the couple was their boyfriend and girlfriend making-out with each other.

They stared in shock as they stared at Alex and Olivia swapping spit with each other.

"Oh my god!" Izzy shouted. "I hate you! I hate you, you $$hole!"

She ran out of the room, needing to be away from her lame excuse for a boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend. Send one last look of disgusts to his ex-girlfriend and Alex, George ran out of the room to chase after Izzy.

"Hey Izzy, you okay?" George asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm great." She said sarcastically. "Watching my boyfriend and your girlfriend making out in a room was exactly what I had in mind for a fun time." Izzy started sobbing. "I mean how could he?"

George hugged her, "Shhh. It's going to be okay." He whispered softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GO, GO, GO, GO!"

In the short amount of time that George and Izzy were gone, Christina managed to get into a drinking contest with Locke, Michael, and Preston.

The goal: to drink the most shots of tequila in 5 minutes. So far Christina was ahead of Locke, by 5 shots.

It was a heated battle, and down to the last few seconds, Christina won. Having drank 1 more shot than Locke did.

"HA! In your face." Christina slurred. "I told you I could beat you."

She stood up to cheer, but almost fell over again. "Whoops." She giggled. "I think I'm a bit tipsy."

"Uh oh." Christina looked at her watch. "I'm going to get in trouble. Locke will you drive me home?"

"Huh? Yeah sure." Locke said, also a little drunk.

"I don't think you should drive." Preston said more sober than the rest. "You're in no condition to drive."

"Don't worry about it." Locke said. "I'm fine."

Both Christina and Locke stumbled all the way to Locke's car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you know Claire right?" Charlie said shyly. Meredith nodded. "Yeah, well, we're kind of going out now."

"That's great. Meredith said excitedly.

"So what about you?" Charlie asked. "You know, Derek likes-"

Charlie was interrupted by a thump on their door.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie shouted when Derek and Addison fell into their room, as Charlie would put it, snogging the hell out of each other.

"Jeez." Meredith said. "Can't you guys get a room? Particularly one where we aren't in, so we don't have to witness this."

"Sorry." Derek said embarrassed.

"Come on luv, let's get out of here and find an unoccupied room." Charlie told Meredith.

"Yeah." Meredith said agreeing. She took the hand Charlie offered and followed him out of the room.

"Next time, let's lock the door of the room we're in." Meredith said once they got out of that awkward situation. "We don't want that to happen again. I think once is enough."

"You said it." Charlie shuddered remembering what happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe I just did that._ Derek thought to himself. _Arghhh! I'm so stupid. The beers must be getting to me._

Addison kept kissing Derek's neck. "Addison, stop that!" He said. "I can't think."

"What is there to think about?" Addison asked him. "You're in a room alone with a beautiful woman and there's no one else."

"No this is a mistake." Derek said pushing her away. "I like some one else. I'm sorry."

"You weren't like that at first." Addison said. "Is it that brunette?"

"Okay, first of all, I don't have to explain myself to you." Derek said getting a little angry. "Second of all, it has nothing to do with you so get out!"

"Fine, fine. Jeez." Addison got up and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time since the party began.

He took another slip of beer, and then walked over to his friend Kate.

"Hey, Kate." Jack said "Why are you looking so down?"

"Oh," Kate said drowned another shot of vodka, "no reason what so ever."

"Come on Kate, you know you can tell me anything."

"Fine," Kate sighed in defeat, "you remember Tom right?" Jack nodded. "Well… Tom is transferring to a new school. He just told me during the party."

"Wow, this should be called the farewell party." Jack laughed dryly. "Everyone seems to be leaving."

"Hmmm? Why do you say that?"

"Well, let's see…" Jack said thinking. "Tom is leaving; Sarah broke up with me and from what I heard Izzy and George just broke up with their boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, Sarah broke up with you?" Kate said. "Sorry."

Jack laughed, "Its okay. I've actually never felt so free. I don't know why I didn't break up with her sooner."

Jack stopped laughing when Kate caught his gaze. He felt them move closer and closer.

They moved closer and closer, until they finally met.

It was slow and lingering, but rough and passionate.

"Wow." Jack said as he pulled away.

"Yeah, wow." Kate whispered resting her forehead on his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the very moment Jack and Kate were sharing their special moment so were many other couples in the house.

"Don't worry about it Izzy." George reached down to kiss Izzy on the cheek, but fate had Izzy turn her head.

Izzy hesitated before kissing George back.

Thus, Izzy and George became a couple on this very day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait here." Charlie said. "I'll go get Claire."

"Yeah, sure."

Charlie got up and left the room.

Meredith sat there on the bed waiting for Charlie. Derek crept into the room and sat next to her.

"Meredith. I'm so sorry." Derek whispered.

"About what?"

"You know the thing… At first."

"Oh, that thing. Well, it's okay."

"To tell you think truth," Derek said shyly. "I only have feelings for you."

As soon as Derek finished talking, he leaned over and kissed her.

Pretty soon they were full-out making-out.

"Hey-" Charlie was cut off when he opened the door to discover two of his friends snogging, in the middle of the room.

_Oh my god!_ Charlie mouthed to Claire whose jaw dropped.

Charlie closed the door to give the new couple their privacy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LOCKE! WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!"

Christina fell into the darkness that beckoned her.

_Joy in many cases can not be described. It is a feeling, an emotion. It's like a picture or a piece of art. It's worth a thousand words, but yet you can't describe it. But it is there. It does exist. It just doesn't exist in every person all the time._

------------------------------------------------------

Wow. This is definitely one of my longer chapters. I hoped you like it. Don't you just love my cliffhanger? Don't worry you'll find out what happens in the next chapter.

I'm sorry if I got any of the kissing stuff wrong. I don't write about that stuff very well.

I can't believe I got even more reviews since I started this chapter. Well, I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed me, even if they were a little late. Just kidding! ;)

**mrs sanders-** I'm glad you like my story. I hope you liked this chapter too.

**Orlando-crazy-** When do you ever think my chapters suck? Lol. But seriously thanks for another review. Means a lot.

Well, I should start on my new chapter. Or maybe even my homework for once. :D

Later,

- H


	18. Tigger

AN: this is all in Christina's point of view, until later. You'll be able to see when it is her point of view and when it isn't.

Sorry this chapter took so long. But it's here now and I hope everyone has a happy holidays!

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 18

_There are two things that have been around since the beginning of time. Birth and death has been around forever. I mean our planet and universe was born sometime long, long ago, and the living things on our planet like dinosaurs, died to make way for us humans to be born. People say, 'with every death there is a birth.' It is like saying that there must be a sacrifice for some on else to be brought into the world. Death lingers over everything. I mean in time everything dies. You will die, I will die, and the plants on earth will die. It is simply a matter of time._

I woke up to the scent of blood and burning car oil in the air. I could faintly hear the sirens that were coming my way.

My head felt like it had been hit with a sledgehammer a couple too many times. "Arghh. What happened?" I mumbled asking no one in particular, sitting up.

An annoyingly loud voice filled my ears, "I think you had a little too much to drink." The voice started to laugh.

"Ha!" I say. "That's the understatement of the century."

As my eyes focused more, I began to observe my surroundings.

The bright light that the fires were giving off was hurting my eyes. "Damn, I have a bad hangover."

The voice laughed once again. "Yep. Yep. You sure do!"

I turned around quickly to search for the voice, but apparently I spun around a little too quickly and my headache emitted another throb that sent my hand to my head as if to try to massage the pain out. And my vision blurred from moving too fast.

When my vision cleared, I saw in front of her, a huge, orange and black TIGER, bouncing on its tail. As the information processed in my brain I noticed that, that tiger was Tigger.

_Man, I must be hallucinating._ I thought to myself. _I thought I had a hangover, not taking a trip._

"Nope! You're not hallucinating. And you do have a hangover." Tigger said bouncing all around.

"Whoa! You can read my thoughts?"

Tigger nodded. "Yep!"

"Okay, now that is just creepy."

_I must be died. Aww. I didn't even get a chance to say bye to anyone._

"I can't tell you if you died or not, but I can tell you, you did, or is/are close to death."

"Stop reading my thoughts!"

"So if I'm not hallucinating and I'm not dead, then where am I and what are you doing here?"

"He he. Do I need a reason for visiting you?"

"Yes you do, considering, I'm in a place where I have no idea where I am and I'm talking to a cartoon!"

"Awww! I'm hurt you don't remember who I am? Come on, I was with you for about 6 years of your life."

My eyes bugged out in recogniziation (A/N: is this a word?). "No! It can't be! You died when I was 6. You're not real!"

"That doesn't really matter right now. Right now you have to follow me!"

Tigger pulled me through what seemed like the fabric of time. He pulled me to what looked like a cemetery.

"Hey, there's my mom! And my dad!" I pointed to my parents. "Why are they crying? Who died?" I asked jokingly.

"You did." Tigger said in a sad voice.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I but I can't say any more." He said.

"But I promise to come visit you again!" Tigger said a tad bit more happily. "Ta ta for now!"

He bounced away and my vision began to blur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Back to third person point of view.)

Christina stirred in her sleep.

As her vision cleared, she saw that she in no place she was familiar with.

"Where am I?" She muttered drowsily.

"Oh! Hi, honey. How are you?" Susan, her mother, asked her. "You're in the hospital. Remember you were in that car crash?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"So how are you?"

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

Her mom laughed. "Well you weren't exactly run over by a truck but close."

"Hey mom? I'm kind of tired so is it okay if I get some more sleep?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure. You should get some rest honey."

Christina fell back asleep, unable to resist the welcoming darkness that engulfed her.

Susan was watching her daughter sleep peacefully for the second time. But this time it was a natural sleep.

It was so silent in the room, all you could hear were the machines in there doing their jobs.

Christina's eyelids started twitching profusely. The monitor that told people that she was still alive started to quickly beep as Christina's heart rate quickened.

It continued to quickly beep until it just flat out became a long continues beep.

Christina was flat-lining.

_Yes, death is unavoidable. That's why you have to cherish every moment you live._

---------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter kind of sucks. I'm sorry. I just haven't had an idea of how to write it.

If you have any suggestions, I'll be happy to hear them.

Also thanks to all my reviewers!

Thanks,

-H


	19. Nathan

Has any one noticed that I keep putting Christina in the hospital? It's so weird. I keep doing that. It's not nice and yet she always ends up there. What is wrong with me? My subconscious keeps picking on Christina. I have to get that checked out. Oh wells, enjoy this story!

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

_Life is so short._

"Code blue! Code blue! Get the crash cart in here!"

The sound of a flat line could be heard over all the noise and bustling that the doctors and nurses made.

_Life is so precious, it should be treasured. You should hold on to every waking moment of it._

"NO! I am not leaving." Susan shouted, sobbing.

"Someone get her out of here!"

_It shouldn't be wasted. To even waste a minute of it is not a smart move._

**Flashback**

Bodies of drunken kids laid throughout the huge house. Empty beer and liquor bottles were littered on the floor.

The only noise that could be heard was the moans and groans coming from a few of them waking up and painfully discovering their hangovers.

**End of flashback**

_You have to hang on to it for as long as you can. Because one day, you'll never know, something could happen._

**Morning of the crash:**

"Oh my god... What happened? Is she okay?" George asked as he rushed over to the group of people.

At the sound of his voice, the heads of the dejected, tired-looking people in the group sitting in waiting room looked up at him.

Cristina's mother, Susan, looked the most tired. "We don't know yet. She's still in surgery."

"What happened anyways?" Meredith asked, curious.

"Apparently the driver, Locke, was drunk and they swerved to avoid hitting a deer. The driver of other car was also drunk, and had passed out at the wheel. He then hit them when Locke swerved. I think the driver of the other car is going to be fine though."

Poor Izzy sitting in the corner looked the worst off. She had her head in her hands and she kept rocking back and forth in her chair. Her cheerful and optimistic attitude was gone; it was replaced by a more sad and depressing tone.

"This can't be happening again. This can't be happening again."

"Izzy, are you okay?" George asked worriedly.

When Izzy didn't answer he grew even more worried. "Izzy? Izzy. IZZY! IZZY!"

"What? Huh?" Izzy asked confused. She lifted her head up from her hands and looked to see who had called out her name.

"Are you okay?" George asked her, worried about his new girlfriend. "I've called your name three times and you didn't respond."

"Yeah… I'm fine." Izzy answered before drifting off to her memories of that fateful day.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

**Flashback**

"Nathan! Nathan! Nathan! Guess what!" A six and three-fourths year old Izzy shouted while bounding towards her friend.

Newly turned 7 year old, Nathan Seaworth turned around to face her, hiding the flowers he was picking behind his back. "I don't know Izzy. What happened?" Nathan said. Nathan was and always had been the calmer one of the pair. However when Nathan was excited about something, he would be just as calm as Izzy.

Nathan and Izzy differed in some ways. For example, Nathan was about an inch taller than Izzy, not that you would be able to tell easily. Nathan had jet black hair and hazel eyes, whereas Izzy had blond hair and brown eyes. They were as different as they were alike.

"Wait, what do you have behind your back?"

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

"Nothing." Nathan said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh, okay then." Izzy said. "Guess! Guess what happened!" Izzy told her friend.

"Um… I don't know." Nathan said, screwing up his face in confusion, trying to figure out what happened, "Why don't you tell me."

"Awwwww… You're no fun!" Izzy said pouting.

"Yes, but you like me anyway." Nathan said grinning at her.

"Fine," Izzy sighed, "I'll tell you."

"Mommy's boyfriend got me and mommy a puppy for Valentine's Day! He's so so sooo cute!"

"Really?" Nathan said getting excited. "Can I see him? Please, please, please?"

"Hmmm… I don't know…" Izzy said teasingly, pretending to be thinking about it.

"Come on! Please, please, please?"

"Well… I don't know."

"Come on!" Nathan said pouting. "I let you see my new things all the time."

Izzy giggled at how worked up her friend was getting. "Gosh Nathan, I was just kidding. Of course you can see him."

"Yay!"

"Just come by later."

"Okay." Nathan said excited. She gave him a peck on his cheek and left him standing there alone, his face slowly turning red.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nathan stopped in front of his best friend's trailer, he could hear the loud barks of a little dog coming from some where behind the towering structure.

Once again, he made sure the flowers that he had picked and the chocolates he had bought with his savings were there in his hands and hid them behind his back. Slowly he took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to go in and look for Izzy.

He found her behind her family's trailer playing with her new puppy.

"Hi Izzy!" Nathan shouted.

"Hey Nathan."

"So is that him?" Nathan asked, pointing at the golden Labrador retriever.

"Yep! Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah he is." Nathan reached down to pet the cute little dog, but he forgot that he didn't have any free hands and dropped what he was holding. "Whoops."

"Hey, what's that?" Izzy asked Nathan when he quickly picked up the fallen object.

"Um… wellyouseeit'sagiftforyou." Nathan blurted out quickly stumbling over his words.

"Could you please repeat that? I didn't catch it." Izzy asked.

"Oh sorry." He said blushing. "Um… these are for you." He pulled his hands from behind his back and gave her the flowers and chocolate. Nathan quickly pecked her on her cheek and said, "Sorry. I have to go now. See you later." And with that he sped off heading towards his own trailer.

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams  
_

"Oh! Um… Thanks!" Izzy called after him surprised.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Dad!" Nathan's shout carried to inside his family's trailer. "Let's go. If we don't leave now, we're going to be late!"

_  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
_

It was Valentine's Day and his mom's birthday. Nathan's dad especially made a reservation at a restaurant. It was currently 7 o' clock and they had to get there by 7:30 or their table would be canceled. They were already running late on account of Nathan's father surprising the family with the news of the reservations, and now, his dad was frantically searching for the car keys to the family vehicle, a beat-up, old 1970 Ford Mustang. (A/N: Yes, I know my timeline is probably messed up, just please go along with it.)

"Ah ha! Found it!" Nathan's dad, Kevin, said. "Okay, let's go."

They drove towards the restaurant faster than Kevin usually drives considering how late they were. The ride was full of bumps and they barely avoided hitting the car in front of them when they reached a stoplight,

Nathan loved staring out the window at the street whenever he got the opportunity to ride in the car. He loved looking at the lighted-up signs at night.

Finally, just as they were one block away from the restaurant, and oncoming a red light, Kevin hit the gas to try to get to the restaurant before the time turned from 7:29 to 7:30 and lose their reservation. Forgetting to check for any cars heading their way, only Nathan saw the car that was speeding towards them during their hurry.

"Holy-"

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy's mom's face paled as she hung up the phone. She slowly approached her daughter.

"Um… Sweetie?" Izzy's mom, Julia, said uncertainly.

"Yes Mommy?"

"Well… Um…" _How on earth do I say this? _Julia thought to herself. _How in the world do I tell my 7 year old daughter that her best friend is in the hospital being kept alive by tubes and IV's?_

"Yes Mommy? Do you have something to tell me?" Izzy asked her mom puzzled.

_Okay, let's get this over with. Just like a bandage, nice and quick._ "Well… Izzy honey… you see… Tonight Nathan and his family went out to dinner for Valentine's Day and his mom's birthday."

"Okay…"

"Well at first, the phone call was just the hospital and they said that Nathan is now in the hospital." Izzy's mom said.

"Why is he in the hospital?" Izzy asked starting to cry. She knew the hospital was not a very good place to be. "He's okay, isn't he?" She asked in-between sobs.

"Well honey, I don't really know, but I'm sure he's all right."

Izzy's sobs turned into silent tears trailing down her face when she heard her mother's uncertain reassuring.

"Do you want to go visit him?"

Izzy slowly nodded and followed her mom to their car. They drove to the hospital in silence, neither speaking in fear of what would happen if the silence was broken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me." Julia said. "Where can we find Nathan Seaworth?" He was brought in earlier today because of a car accident."

"Are you related to Mr. Seaworth?"

"Well no. But I am his emergency contact if his parents can't be reached or unavailable."

"Um… Okay. Just wait one moment please." The nurse said checking with the computer. "Okay, he's in room 529. I'm sorry, but you can't visit him at the moment. It's because his room is on the 5th floor, which means that he's in ICU, Intensive Care Unit (A/N: That's what it means right?). I'll have a doctor come by and tell you what happened okay?"

"Okay. We'll just wait in the waiting room."

Izzy and her mom walked towards the waiting room and waited for the doctor. Not soon after they sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs that belonged to the room, a doctor appeared.

"Hello. Are you here for Nathan Seaworth?" The doctor asked them.

"Yes, we are. How is he?"

"Well, I'm Dr. Robert Choi. I'm Mr. Seaworth's doctor. Mr. Seaworth is currently in a coma with extensive head injuries." Dr. Choi told them. "He and his family were hit by a drunk driver who ran the red-light. I'm sorry to inform you that only Nathan survived the crash."

_  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
_

"Oh. My. God." Izzy's mother, Julia, said shocked. She, like her daughter, had been close friends with the Seaworth family.

"I am truly sorry for your loss." Dr. Choi said sincerely. "Nathan is in ICU, so you can't see him right away yet. We're trying to stabilize him, but you can see him a little later. If you're going to stay, I'll come by and tell you when you are allowed to visit him, if that is okay with you."

"Yeah, okay." Izzy responded for her mom, who was still a state of shock. "That will be fine. Thank you mister."

"No problem. I'll be back soon; I just have to finish my rounds." Dr. Choi walked away to check on his other patients.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wait for Dr. Choi was torturous, well at least Izzy thought so. _What on earth could be taking him so long?_ Izzy thought.

At long last, after what seemed to be years, Dr. Choi came back and told them that Nathan was moved to room 789, on the Recovery floor. "We managed to stabilize him. Now all we can do is wait and hope for the best. Would you like to go visit him now?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, follow me."

Dr. Choi led them to Nathan's room on the 7th floor.

Izzy saw Nathan lying on the bed, pale and lifeless. There were all these tubes and machines hooked up to him. The slow and steady constant beeping that cut through the silence of the room reminded them that he was still barely living. His head was covered in bandages which kind of made him look like a mummy. He had a big cast on his left leg that was propped up on a sling.

"Nathan?" Izzy whispered. She felt that if she spoke any louder, that it would somehow hurt Nathan. "Oh, my god." She said as reality really started to sink in. Tears silently trailed down her face. She quickly walked to Nathan's side and stood there- holding on to one of his uninjured hands as if it was her only lifeline.

Dr. Choi motioned for Izzy's mom, Julia, to follow him outside to give Izzy and Nathan some privacy and to talk.

"Nathan's left leg was broken in several places." He told her once they were outside. They still watched Izzy and Nathan through the window.

"He has multiple concussions and had internal bleeding in the frontal lobe of his brain. We managed to stop the bleeding, but right now he's fallen into a coma."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"At this moment we're not sure, but we're hoping that he'll pull through." Dr. Choi told her the news sadly. He saw the officer on the case and flagged him down. "Hold on please. Officer Collins is on this case of the accident. He'll tell you what happened."

"Mornin' Robert, ma'am." Officer Will Collins greeted them.

"Officer, this is Ms. Stevens. She's one of Nathan Seaworth's emergency contacts."

"Awww… come on now Robert. You know me well enough now. Call me Will." Collins told him. "Nice to meet you Ms. Stevens. It's unfortunate it has to be under these circumstances."

"Ditto, Officer Collins." Julia said solemnly. "So what exactly um happened?"

"Please. Call me Will." He said, flashing her a smile before starting to explain what happened. His face clouded and turned serious. "Well, as you probably know, the Seaworth family was heading towards a restaurant. Mr. Lambert, the other driver, had earlier consumed a lot of alcohol earlier that evening. His BAC (blood alcohol content _A/N:_ _I think it's what it stands for_.) was three times the legal limit. He had sped through four intersections during red-lights before he reached the intersection where he hit the Seaworths' car. The other car had sped right into the front of the driver's side of the car and hit Mr. Seaworth at full force. I'm sorry, but when I arrived at the scene, only Nathan was still alive. I am so sorry Ms. Stevens."

"I-" Julia's statement was cut off by a long continues beep coming from the room there were standing in front of.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's happening? What's going on?" Izzy's voice rang out fearfully.

_  
Listen to your heart...mm..mmm  
_

Dr. Choi and a whole team of nurses rushed into the room with a crash cart.

"Get her out of here!" Dr. Choi shouted to one of the nurses.

"Miss? I'm sorry, but you have to leave this room."

Izzy ran to her mom. "Mommy what's going on?"

"Shhh. It's okay honey." Julia said trying to calm down her daughter. "We just have to wait this out and see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clear!"

"It's no good."

"Charge it up to 200."

"Clear!"

The nurse looked at the monitor. "No change."

Dr. Choi gave a frustrated sigh. Shaking his head he sadly announced, "Time of death 10:46."

He handed the paddles over to one of the nurses and stalked out of the room. He walked towards the waiting room where he knew the Stevens would be.

"I'm so very sorry." Dr. Choi told them sadly. "But we could not revive Nathan, apparently there was just had too much damage done to his body. There wasn't anything we could do."

"Mommy? What happened to Nathan?" Izzy asked her mom with her wide eyes glistening with tears, fearing the worse.

"I'm so sorry honey." Julia told Izzy, her eyes also threatening to over spill with tears. "Nathan's gone."

"Well where did he go?"

"Well sweetie, he went up to heaven to join his family and daddy." Julia said her voice cracking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here to honor the loving memories of Kevin Seaworth, Elizabeth Seaworth, and their son, Nathan Seaworth. They all died in the tragic car accident, but the memories of their time here on Earth will be dearly remembered by their loved ones. Amen." The priest concluded. (A/N: Um… I'm not sure if that's what if that is people say during funerals so can you please just go with it? I've only attended Chinese funerals which I'm sure are different from other types, though equally as sad.)

The silence was deafening, after the priest finished his speech. People walked by the coffins of the family of three and laid down roses on each coffin. All the mourners, looking tired and sad, trudged by the coffins, tears falling down their faces.

After long last, Izzy finally reached the coffin of her best friend. Her eyes were red and puffy from all her non-stop crying since she heard of the news 2 days ago, but she knew it was time to let go and stand strong.

She could just imagine Nathan standing in front of her. He would tell her, "_Be strong Izzy. Come on you can't get such a little thing get to you. Remember, I'll always be with you in your heart and I will always love you."_

_I have to be strong. For Nathan._ She thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared to say good bye to her best friend for the last time.

_  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

She took a step forward and laid down her rose down on his coffin. "Nathan…" She whispered. "I'll miss you. And I love you too. You'll always stay in my heart. Goodbye."

**End of flashback**

Izzy sighed. _I can't believe this is happening again. Please God, don't make Cristina die like you did Nathan, you owe me at least that. Don't take away another one of my best friends._

Dr. Choi tired took off his surgical mask and gloves and walked over to the waiting room. The surgery had been very long and had various complications.

He slowly approached the sorry looking group. "Are you all here for a Cristina Yang?" He asked them.

Izzy looked up at the familiar voice that constantly haunted her dreams over the past years. She couldn't believe it, it really was him. Of all the doctors, fate had placed him with one of Izzy's best friends once again.

Cristina's mother, Susan, spoke up for them all. "Yes we are."

"Okay, well I'm Dr. Choi. I'm Cristina's doctor. We just successfully finished the surgery, although there were a few complications, Cristina should recover just fine. She's in room 724 on our Recovery floor. Right now she's under heavy atheistic, so it wouldn't be much good to visit her right now. But you can if you want. She may only have one visitor at a time."

They all let the breath they didn't know they were holding go. Cristina's mom, Susan sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much Dr. Choi." Susan said shaking his hand.

"Mrs. Li. You should go visit Cristina first." Izzy said.

Susan nodded and walked towards the elevator to Cristina's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan walked into her daughter's hospital room. It was so white and smelled a lot like bleach. It made her stomach roll to see her daughter hooked up with all the machines and IV's. Her skin looked so pale.

She sighed and walked over to one of the chairs next the bed. She watched Cristina as she slept. Even though appearing pale, Cristina looked like she was sleeping so peacefully.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Cristina move. Looking closely, she did indeed see Cristina move.

"Where am I?" She muttered drowsily as she slowly woke up.

"Oh! Hi, honey. How are you?" Susan asked her. "You're in the hospital. Remember you were in that car crash?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"So how are you?"

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

Susan laughed. "Well you weren't exactly run over by a truck, but close."

"Hey mom? I'm kind of tired so is it okay if I get some more sleep?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure. You should get some rest honey."

Christina drifted back to sleep, unable to resist the welcoming darkness that engulfed her.

Susan was watching her daughter sleep peacefully for the second time. But this time it was a natural sleep.

It was so silent in the room, all anyone could hear were the machines in there doing their jobs.

Christina's eyelids started twitching profusely. The monitor that told people that she was still alive started to quickly beep as Christina's heart rate quickened.

It continued to quickly beep until it just flat out became a long continues beep.

Christina was flat-lining.

"Oh my god! What's happening?" Susan asked when a nurse rushed in. "What's going on?"

Dr. Choi rushed in with a couple of other nurses.

"Code blue! Code blue! Get the crash cart!"

The sound of a flat line could be heard over all the noise and bustling that the doctors and nurses made.

A nurse quickly wheeled a crash cart into the room.

"Ma'am please come with me." A nurse told Susan.

"NO! I am not leaving." Susan shouted, sobbing.

"Someone get her out of here!" Dr. Choi shouted. "Okay. Set it to 100!"

"CLEAR!"

Susan watched helplessly as Dr. Choi tried to save her daughter's life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a lot of persuading, the nurse finally was able to lead Susan back to the waiting room still crying.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked his wife.

"Christina… she… flat-lined." Susan said in between sobs.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

Just as Susan finished her statement, Izzy noticed that Dr. Choi was walking towards them.

She quickly rushed to him without anyone noticing she was gone.

"Please tell me you saved Cristina and didn't fail like you failed Nathan." Izzy asked almost beseechingly.

"Oh! So that's why you looked so familiar! You were here a long time ago for Nathan Seaworth!" Dr. Choi said. "I really am sorry I couldn't revive Nathan you know."

"Yes yes." Izzy said impatiently. "But more importantly, how's Cristina."

"Maybe I should say it to the whole group. That way everyone will hear it."

"Okay."

They walked over to the group of devastated looking people.

"Um… Excuse me." Dr. Choi said. All the heads of the group looked up.

"I'm glad to inform you that Christina will be okay."

Sighs of relief could be heard coming from all of them.

"She can be released next week. We just want to keep her under observation to make sure that she will be 100 percent okay."

"Thank you so much!" Andrew said shaking Dr. Choi's hand.

"You may all go see her in a few hours. Cristina needs her rest for now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're so glad you're okay!" Izzy said hugging Cristina.

"Ow ow ow!" Cristina said.

"Oh my god. Am I hurting you? I'm so sorry." Izzy said afraid that she hurt her friend.

"No, you're touching me." Cristina said blankly. She laughed. "Don't worry I'm just kidding."

"God! You're so mean! I almost had a heart attack." Izzy yelled at her.

Everyone in the room cracked up laughing at the scene before them.

_Enjoy all your moments here on Earth, because you'll never know when your last one will be._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I just noticed that I have been spelling Cristina's name wrong! Well my sister pointed it out but still. It's officially spelled as Cristina, not C_h_ristina with an h! I didn't notice. Am I spelling Izzy wrong too? I hope not.

Well the song in this chapter is Listen to Your Heart by DHT. I hope you enjoyed this super long chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. So I hope this long chapter will make it up.

Please review! It'll make my day. Especially with all the homework and projects I've had to do. You would think that once you get your acceptance letter to your high school that you would have less homework but nooooo! We get more homework, even though our grades don't matter anymore!

Please click the little purple button below and review!

Signing out for now,

- H


	20. The End is Here

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter and all my chapters before. You guys rock! Please note that I edited some of my previous chapters.

I hope you enjoy the last chapter of The Academy.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

"_Parting is such sweet sorrow" – William Shakespeare._

_In some cases, it is being separated from your family the first time in your life that is painful. You wish you were back with them in a familiar setting, a more comforting atmosphere._

_In others, it is saying goodbye to your friends when they and their families are moving to a different city, different state, or even maybe a different country that is heart-wrenching; seeing the person that probably understood you the most, gone from your life._

_And then there is graduation, the supposedly happiest time of your life. The time when you finally break free of your parents' shadow; freedom. But then as you think about it more, you realize you and your friends are going to different schools, making new friends, separated and maybe never seeing each other ever again. Sure, you'll try to say in touch, but with all the work, who'll have the time? And they'll change, as will you, and as you all transform, you and your friends will grow further and further apart. And happiness isn't the true feeling of graduation, it is sorrow. Sorrow for losing your friends, sorrow for leaving your family, sorrow for departing from your school._

_Just sorrow…_

"Welcome parents, relatives, and friends to the graduation of Redding Academy's class of 2003!" Mr. Carl Siegel, the principal of the school, told the enormous audience sitting before him.

"Please welcome the student body president and the valedictorian for the class of 2003, Meredith Grey!"

Meredith slowly walked to the podium from her seat on the stage. She was nervous as hell. Soon she would have to speak in front of hundreds of people.

"First, I would like to thank everyone who came today, to live the experience of us graduating, with us. To share the memories of this joyous and a bit sad day." Meredith said. "The last 13 years here, at Redding, have been fantastic. When I first moved here from Seattle, I did not know a single one of my fellow students from this school. But this one boy took me under his wing and introduced me to all my wonderful friends that I have now.

Together we faced many challenges and hard times, but we got past them and we ended up here, now." Meredith paused to take a breath and for it all to sink it. "We've all known each since when we were little. We all grew up together, we shared secrets together, and some would say we were all attached together at the hip. We all grew up from that adorable little kid to the young adults we are today.

We have learned a lot over the years. We have learned to lean on each other through difficult times. We learned that when worse comes to worse, that we would always be there for each other. We've learned to help each other when help was needed. There were so many memorable events that happened in the course of the years that I've been at this school, some enjoyable, carefree times with my friends, and some not as good, but will be just as remembered as the happy times.

I will say these last parting words; we've made it to this day from our first day of this school, more or less in one piece. Through that period of time, many challenges were in our way, but here, today, we were able to best them and graduate as Redding Academy's class of 2003!" Meredith concluded her speech. A loud roar of applause erupted as Meredith's fellow students and the rest of the people in the audience stood up to give her a standing ovation for her moving speech. Many faces in the audience could be seen with water in their eyes, who which later to blamed it on something that they had something in their eyes from the wind. (There was no wind in the auditorium, which is _indoors_.)

"Thank you, Meredith, for that aspiring speech." Mr. Siegel said, while clapping. "As much I'm sure these students would like to stay with Redding, it's time for them to graduate. I'll turn over the microphone to Mr. Benjie Achtenberg and Ms. Molly Hunter so we can begin."

"Will advising 12a, please rise?" Benjie and Molly said.

All of advising 12a stood up from where they sat in the audience. They walked up to the stage in single file and in alphabetical order. Each person walked up the stage's stairs and across it, as they received their diplomas and shook the hands of their advisors.

"_Kate Austin…"_

Kate was always the most cheerful and upbeat of her friends. Just her smile could brighten anyone's day. To some, her cheerful attitude was annoying, though those were few and little. However as she grew, her father and mother divorced. Her mother remarried a man she despised with all her being, Wayne. That had sent her into depression for a while. Then another bad thing happened, her childhood and current best friend at that time had dropped the bombshell on her, he was moving to a different city. That devastated her even further.

But her senior year was the best year of her life, well at least so far in her life. Ever since Jack had kissed her at his party near the end of 11th grade, they have been dating. He was, and always would be, the light of her life. He was the only one who could pull her out of any funk she was in, he would listen to her complain about her stepfather and make her feel better after she finished venting. Jack Shepard was her rock, her stable part of life. He was her soul mate.

"_Emily Brown…"_

"_James Ford…"_

Sawyer cringed when he heard his name being called. He didn't like being called by his given name. The wounds were still fresh, despite the fact that it happened years ago.

In spite of being a loner for most of his years at Redding, he still made a few close friends. As much as he sometimes wanted them to go away, they were always there for him. The pain of his parents' death was lessened by his friends, but it's always still there.

He never thought that he would be able to complete high school, let alone go to college, which is where he was heading to after his graduation, a little college down in the south.

"_Lucy Freemen…"_

"_Meredith Grey…"_

A roar of applause exploded in the auditorium where Redding Academy's class of 2003 was graduating when Meredith Grey walked across the stage to receive her diploma. Ever since Meredith had arrived at Redding Academy, she had steadily gained popularity among her peers. She was never that close of friends with Kate and Jack again, but they still remained friends throughout their years in school. Her dating Derek Shepard had made herself some enemies, but she had enough friends so that all the bad willed people against her were unable to harm her.

She grew very close to Izzie, George, and Cristina after drifting apart from her friendship with Jack and Kate. They were her inner, tight circle of friends that were there to support her.

She shook her principal's hand and received her diploma. Then she walked over to her advisors and gave them both hugs before she walked off the stage.

"_Elizabeth Hamilton…"_

"_Hurley Hugo…"_

A polite applause arose from the depths of the audience. "WHOOO! GO, HUGO!"

Hurley looked down from the stage blushing as he spotted his brother cheering him on.

He stood there tall and proud for the cameras as he shook his principal's hand. With the right exercise and diet, Hurley transformed from the little cubby kid to the captain of the basketball team. He made many great friends and stayed in great shape because he was surrounded by such a great support group.

"_Alexander Karev…"_

There were many things that Alex did in the past 18 years of his life that he regretted. He lost the one girl he truly loved, by a mistake that he stupidly did. He had cheated on the girl he really only cared about. Izzie…

His pigheaded ways cost him one of the most precious things in his life. He lost her to _George O'Malley_. He lost her to that wimp! Even after a year, he glared at George whenever he walked past him. He felt a pain in his heart every time he saw O'Malley's arm wrapped around Izzie's waist or shoulders.

That was just one of the many actions of his life that he could not take back. If he could only turn back time and make things right again. He knew he blew his chance with the girl of his dreams and all he could do now was to either move forward and get on with his life or live in his regrets and wallow for the rest of his life.

He had to move on. He would always have the pain in his heart, reminding him of the girl he lost.

"_Matthew Lee…"_

"_George O'Malley…"_

George timidly walked across the stage to receive his diploma. Over the years that he was at Redding Academy, he had grown a lot from that shy kindergartener who wouldn't speak to any one to the person he is now. The guy who was surrounded by, and dated, one of the most popular girls of the whole school.

The experiences of his life shaped and molded him in a better, stronger person.

He raised his fist in the air as he exited the stage to show as a sign of victory. A light laughter arose from the audience followed by a wave of applause for him.

"_Charles Pace…"_

After studying aboard for two years, England during the first year and Australia during the second, Charlie developed an accent both a mix of both British and Aussie. Although he was overseas during his freshmen and sophomore years, he came back during the holidays to the states.

Charlie was the type of person who could be friends with anyone and anyone would love to be friends with him. Those were the exact reasons why he was able to be friends with Jack and Meredith, who were in different social circles than him. The clique that he most likely belonged in was musical group, not that he was in any clique.

Charlie had a gift when it came to musical instruments. He, his brother, Liam, and a couple of their friends were the band, Driveshaft. They started out as a band practicing in their garage, but over the years since they started, in Charlie's junior year, they've managed to land a few major and minor gigs. A recording agent had heard them one day, and offered them a record deal. Because he wanted to focus on the band so they could make it big, Charlie didn't plan on going to college.

"_Jack Shepard…"_

As a major jock and one of the smartest people in the school, Jack's popularity could rival his brother's. Everyone expected great things from him when he got older because the only ones who could rival his genius were his older brother, Meredith, and Cristina.

For many years he dated Sarah, but after he broke up with her last year, he had been going steady with Kate. He has never been happier. Although he lost Meredith as a really close friend because they drifted apart, the two popular students still remained friends with each other.

He was set to go to UCLA in the fall. Kate was not going to go there, but they promised to keep in touch, and they were going to try to make a long distance relationship work.

"_Isobel Stevens…"_

Izzie probably had the hardest life out of everyone that attended Redding. She went there on a full scholarship and her family lives in the trailer park just in the outskirts of Seattle. She was going to go to college on scholarships, money she saved from her summer jobs, student loans, and her modeling job.

Not only had she had it hard financially, she had to go through the fear of losing her friends three times. Although Cristina was alive and well, her childhood best friend was not so lucky. Nathan had died in a car crash that killed his whole family. No person should go through what Izzie went through with her friends, especially not at such a young age as she was when Nathan died.

To this day, she missed him. Izzie often wonder how he would look like if he were here today and how he was doing in heaven with his family. She hoped that he was proud of her, proud that she graduated as one of the top students of her class, proud that she had been strong like she promised him.

As she descended down the stairs attached to the stage, she whispered, looking at her well earned diploma, "This is for you, Nathan."

"_Kai Thompson…"_

"_Cristina Yang…"_

Although she did not have the best grades, Cristina was, in fact, one of the smartest people in Redding Academy. Her eagerness for competition and bold personality made her a loner when she was a younger age, but she gradually warmed to people and steady gained friends and popularity among her classmates. If truth be told, the fact that Cristina was friends with the most popular girl in school gained her more popularity.

At the end of 10th grade, she fell ill with a tumor. _Then_, in 11th, she was an almost fatal victim of a car accident.

Cristina probably suffered more obstacles than anyone during her years in high school. She had to fight for her life more than one time in 4 years. The challenges in her life were harder than anything anyone could imagine. But she over came them with her strength that all her friends gave her and her knowledge that she had so much to live for in life.

The 13 years that was spent at Redding was finally over. They had made out in one piece. They made friends and enemies over the years. No one came out unscathed, but they made it out with good friends by their sides' and all their body parts.

The rest of the graduation flew by them in a blur. They sat in their seats after receiving their diploma, thinking about their past and future.

After their graduation, they stood outside of the auditorium and exchanged last hugs and good byes. They swore to keep in touch with each other during the course of their college years and beyond and wished each other the best of luck.

Each walked away from the school that they spent the last 13 years in, in their own direction, towards their future.

_But once you look past that sorrow of moving on, you can begin to start living again._

_Moving on to the future, leaving the past behind, but yet never forgetting the friends from your past._

_It is the only thing you can do; you have to move on from the good times and the bad._

The End._  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Alas, all good things must come to an end, like this story. Granted it wasn't a very well written story but you get my point… XD

This story that I've been working on for over a year is over, finished, done with. I hope you've enjoyed this journey of the casts' (Grey's Anatomy and Lost) lives. You've read about them at their best, and at their worse, hopefully, you've learned more about the characters, themselves (well mostly what I thought about how the characters were).

A big special thank you to my editor. Thanks, Thurston! You've helped a lot. I also want to thank all my fans for encouraging me to continue and finish this story. You guys are awesome!

I bid you adios,

Fanficaddict


End file.
